Une infirmière particulière, 2ème partie
by noumea
Summary: Helena et Severus ont enfin enterré la hache de guerre. Ils vont vivre l'aventure de leur vie...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et tous. A la demande de plusieurs de mes chers lecteurs-lectrices, je vous propose une suite et une fin, définitive celle-là, à ma précédente fic « Une infirmière particulière ». En espérant qu'elle vous plaira, je compte sur vous pour me le dire. De la guimauve, encore de la guimauve, j'assume toujours…Juste un petit conseil, si vous voulez comprendre l'histoire, plongez vous dans la première partie si vous ne l'avez pas lue, pour au moins savoir de quoi je parle…Il y aura treize chapitres, tous déjà écrits, donc publication régulière…Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée des élèves

Le Maitre des potions de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard poussa un profond soupir. Après la discussion houleuse mais néanmoins constructive qu'il avait eu avec Helena au petit déjeuner et les moments tout aussi mouvementés qui avaient suivis lors de son massage, Severus Snape s'apprêtait à endosser son rôle de professeur froid, sarcastique et intransigeant car, en ce début de soirée, les élèves commençaient à investir la grande salle et le professeur Flitwick allait bientôt faire entrer les « première année» pour la répartition.

Il se recouvrait de sa cape quand Helena, sa belle et tendre infirmière, fit irruption dans le salon. Elle resta un moment bouche bée à le regarder, découvrant ses vêtements de professeur. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon noir qui tombait sur des bottines noires, parfaitement cirées, une chemise blanche immaculée laissait apparaître un col droit sous une redingote noire également, fermée par une multitude de petits boutons. La longue cape qu'il posa sur ses épaules le fit paraître encore plus grand et plus impressionnant.

Quand elle eut retrouvé l'usage de la parole, elle émis un sifflement qui surprit Severus, lui faisant lever un sourcil interrogateur.

—Par Merlin Severus ! Comment réagissent les belles sorcières quand elles te voient ainsi vêtu ?

—Je ne sais pas. Comment doivent-elles réagir ?

—Pour ma part, si je t'avais comme professeur, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me jeter sur toi pour te faire subir tous mes fantasmes les plus osés ! Je te trouve très séduisant et d'une classe folle !

—Merci…lui lança-t-il, narquois, je bénis le ciel de ne pas t'avoir comme élève ! Pour tout dire, les jeunes sorcières me laissent froid. Je n'ai que faire des désirs et fantasmes de ces cornichons, filles ou garçons, d'ailleurs. Ce ne sont que des êtres immatures qui ne sont gouvernés que par leurs hormones. Tout au moins pour les plus âgés.

Helena éclata de rire.

—Si tu avais des enfants, les traiterais-tu de cornichons et d'êtres immatures ?

—Probablement…

—N'as-tu jamais eu envie d'en avoir, ne serais-ce que pour remonter, grâce à tes gênes exceptionnels, le niveau de tes élèves ? lui demanda-t-elle, amusée.

Le regard du sombre professeur se voila et se perdit quelque part vers l'âtre de la cheminée.

—Je n'ai jamais osé espérer avoir des enfants. Murmura-t-il. Ma vie n'était pas…compatible avec une vie de famille.

Helena se sentit brusquement envahie de tristesse et de remords pour avoir évoqué ce sujet. Cet homme avait payé cher son erreur de jeunesse, se privant ainsi d'une vie normale, avec femme et enfant. Elle put mesurer la solitude du professeur, sans famille et sans vrais amis. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, aussi, elle se dirigea vers lui, l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Se ressaisissant et la regardant dans les yeux, il murmura :

—Et toi, comment se fait-il qu'une femme aussi douce et dévouée que toi n'aie pas une nuée de gamins accrochés à ses jupes ?

—Peut-être parce que je ne porte que très rarement des jupes, plaisanta-t-elle. Plus sérieusement, je n'ai jamais rencontré l'homme qui m'aurait donné envie de fonder une famille, je pense.

Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent ensuite fut doux et Severus la serra contre lui, dans un geste d'apaisement car il avait bien sentit sa mélancolie. Ils se séparèrent à regret puisqu'il était l'heure de rejoindre la grande salle.

Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils prirent place à la table des professeurs, côte à côte. La salle bruissait des conversations des élèves attablés, heureux de se retrouver, partageant les souvenirs de ces vacances passées dans la paix et la sérénité. Quelques uns étaient revenus terminer leur scolarité. Enfin faire cette septième année pour passer leurs Aspics, n'ayant pu le faire l'année précédente. En effet, la guerre contre Voldemort les avaient privé d'examens. Ils n'auraient pu de toute façon les passer, les cours ayant été grandement perturbés.

Dans un souci de partage de communautés, quelques élèves de septième année de BeauxBâtons et de Durmstang avaient intégrés la grande école écossaise pour terminer leur scolarité. Ils feraient leur entrée avec les premières années et seraient répartis également.

Le Maitre des potions laissa son regard errer sur les visages qui lui faisaient face, reconnaissant ses élèves. Certains lui lançaient des regards curieux, dans lesquels se lisaient tout de même une certaine reconnaissance. Ses yeux noirs croisèrent ceux de Draco Malfoy. Son filleul lui fit un imperceptible sourire auquel il répondit d'un léger signe de tête. Les deux hommes s'étaient considérablement rapproché, depuis que Severus l'avait aidé à se sortir des griffes des mangemorts. Le respect qui les unissait s'était transformé en des liens forts, des relations père-fils s'étant développés entre eux et grâce à cette relation privilégiée, Draco s'était raccroché à la réalité de la vie. Lucius était emprisonné. Sa mère, Narcissa, s'était exilée en France. Aussi, l'héritier Malfoy s'était retrouvé livré à lui-même et perdu. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'homme assis à la table des professeurs. De longues discussions l'avaient conduit à réagir et il avait décidé de suivre les conseils de son mentor et refaire sa septième année pour passer ses examens de fin d'études.

La grande porte qui s'ouvrait tira Severus de ses pensées. Tous suivirent des yeux l'entrée des petits nouveaux, timides et impressionnés par ce qu'ils découvraient. Draco se revit, huit ans plus tôt, pénétrer dans ces lieus mythiques, son orgueil malmené par la rebuffade de Harry Potter puis, quelques années plus tard, lors d'une altercation dans les sanitaires, où il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à la présence d'esprit de son parrain. Il poussa un petit soupir en pensant à cette époque et à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Certes, Harry et lui ne seraient jamais de grands amis mais un certain respect les animaient en regard à ce qu'ils avaient traversé. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient su voir au-delà des apparences et désormais ils ne se faisaient plus la guerre.

Draco en vint tout naturellement à penser à Ginny Weasley. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres en songeant qu'elle était assise à quelques pas de lui. Il ne l'avait pas encore vue mais il sentait sa présence par tous les pores de sa peau et se réjouissait de la revoir à la fin du repas. En effet, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que leur histoire resterait secrète. Ils avaient donc prévu de se retrouver dans le couloir de leurs appartements, ayant tous deux été désignés préfets en chef de leurs Maisons respectives.

Helena, quant à elle, émue, suivit avec attention la chanson du choipeaux, qui parlait cette fois d'unité et de sagesse, pour la reconstruction d'un monde en paix et de respect mutuel dans la joie et les études, glorifiant au passage les quatre fondateurs et la nouvelle directrice Minerva Mac Gonagall.

La répartition commença, dispersant les nouveaux dans les différentes Maisons, selon leur caractère et leurs aptitudes. Les élèves des écoles étrangères furent répartis en dernier, principalement à Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Dés la fin de la répartition, la directrice se leva et entama son discours. Elle en vint à parler du professeur Snape qui reprenait son poste dans les cachots et celui de directeur des Serpentards. Les élèves qui le connaissaient, se demandèrent si son comportement changerait, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de rôle à jouer. Mais à leur grand désappointement, le regard noir qui balayait les tables les convainquit du contraire. Il resterait apparemment le même, intransigeant et acariâtre. Les cours de potions allaient se suivre et se ressembler. Ils avaient intérêt à s'appliquer et à être sages semblaient dire les yeux d'onyx, et plus encore. C'était une mise en garde.

Minerva présenta Helena, leur expliquant les raisons de sa présence. Ginny fit un petit signe à son amie avec un clin d'œil. Enfin la vieille écossaise lança les agapes. Les tables se recouvrirent de mets divers et variés, tous plus appétissants les uns que les autres, sous les regards émerveillés des première année.


	2. Chapter 2

Après quelques jours de retard, je vous propose le deuxième chapitre. Je voudrais tout d'abord dire un grand merci à Eladora qui fait un boulot formidable en correction et qui rend cette fic plus agréable à lire. Enfin, à vous de me dire votre avis…

Je voudrais aussi remercier Diane37 et SilyKat pour leur petit mot ainsi que tous ceux qui lisent. Enfin, une mention spéciale à JKR, notre muse…

Chapitre 2 :

Le festin prit fin une heure plus tard et les préfets donnèrent alors l'ordre à leurs Maisons de les suivre jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Le brouhaha s'estompa au fur et à mesure que la salle se vidait. Les professeurs se levèrent également et prirent chacun le chemin de leurs appartements. Helena et Severus se dirigeaient lentement vers les cachots quand un bruit de pas les firent se retourner. Draco les rattrapa, donna une accolade à son parrain, puis il se tourna vers la jeune infirmière.

—Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer Madame. Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je vous suis reconnaissant des bons soins que vous apportez au professeur Snape. Lui dit-il de sa belle voix au ton aristocratique.

—Merci Draco. Mais tu peux m'appeler Helena. Ginny étant ma meilleure amie, je pense que nous sommes appelés à nous rencontrer souvent, n'est-ce-pas ? Lui répondit-elle d'un ton taquin.

Le grand blond eut un petit mouvement de tête d'approbation, non sans rougir un peu.

—Certainement. Je vous laisse, je dois…surveiller les Serpentards. A plus tard.

Et il partit, s'en allant dans la direction opposée au dortoir des verts et argent. Les deux ainés échangèrent un regard entendu.

—A mon avis, il a plutôt rendez-vous avec une belle jeune fille rousse ! S'amusa-t-elle.

—Je le pense aussi. A propos, n'as-tu pas toi-même un patient à soulager?

—Ah, bon ? Je pensais faire ma toilette et aller me coucher après ce magnifique repas. Je ne peux plus souffler tellement j'ai mangé !

Ce disant, ils entrèrent dans leurs quartiers où une douce chaleur régnait, dispensée par un bon feu de cheminée. Les flammes dansantes jetaient des lueurs chaudes sur les murs. Le Maitre des potions attrapa son infirmière par un bras et l'attira contre lui.

—Est-ce la rencontre avec le beau Draco qui t'as fait oublier ton devoir, femme ? Susurra-t-il.

—Allons mon Maitre, vous savez bien que je n'aime que les grands bruns ténébreux…minauda-t-elle en se serrant encore plus contre lui, se frottant lascivement tout le long de son corps.

—Petite peste, murmura-t-il, je ne suis pas contre un combat au corps à corps mais avant il va falloir que tu me décontracte, je suis incroyablement tendu.

—Je vois ça ! Ou plutôt je le sens, précisa-t-elle mutine en laissant sa main errer sur la braguette enflée du pantalon noir, sous la redingote.

Un gémissement sourd répondit à son geste audacieux et elle se sentit décoller du sol, deux bras vigoureux l'emportant vers la chambre. D'un geste de la main il les mit nus et fondit sur sa bouche. Sa langue prit d'assaut la sienne et le baiser brûlant qu'ils échangèrent acheva de les enflammer. Helena parvint malgré tout à saisir le flacon d'huiles essentielles et à repousser Severus sur le ventre avant de s'attaquer à ses épaules et à son dos. Le bienheureux se laissa faire avec un soupir de contentement et se retourna quand elle lui en fit la demande. Sa virilité pleinement déployée amena un sourire coquin sur les lèvres de l'infirmière qui adoucit ses gestes. Le massage prit des airs de caresses et les doigts agiles furent vite remplacés par une bouche tendre et douce sur le membre dressé.

Elle lécha avec application le gland gonflé avant d'introduire le plus possible le long sexe vibrant au plus profond de sa bouche. Elle entama de voluptueux va-et-vient, arrachant des soupirs rauques à l'homme étendu sous elle. Le sucer ainsi la rendait folle de désir et la chaleur montait en elle, des palpitations intenses se faisaient ressentir au creux de son ventre. Helena se mit à gémir aussi. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise quand Severus la fit brusquement basculer sous lui. Il lança le sortilège de protection habituel et plongea en elle avant de s'activer avec force. Le plaisir montait tel une coulée de lave.

Alors qu'Helena était sur le point d'accéder à son plaisir, Severus se retira soudainement. Sa tête s'immisça entre les cuisses féminines. De ses lèvres il goûta le nectar des plis moites et délicats ; de sa langue Severus plongea en elle et lui fit perdre la raison.

Son pouce titilla le clitoris d'Helena, déclenchant chez la jeune femme un puissant orgasme qui dura de longues secondes. Quand Severus sentit les spasmes s'espacer, il remonta le long de son corps en laissant trainer ses lèvres jusqu'à sa bouche. Il la pénétra doucement en l'embrassant tendrement. Il prit son temps, l'envahissant, la comblant, la ramenant lentement sur le chemin du plaisir. Quand il perçut une chaleur enveloppante enserrer son membre Severus se laissa aller à d'amples mouvements tournoyants dans le plaisir où il les avait projetés. Accompagné par sa belle qui ne cessait de gémir, il s'unit au sien.

Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme comblé se détacha de sa belle. Il resta allongé à ses côtés, sur le dos, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Helena vint se blottir contre lui. Dans un geste protecteur, il enveloppa la jeune femme de ses bras, et remonta la couette sur eux.

Epuisée par les deux orgasmes que Severus lui avait offert, Helena s'endormit rapidement. Severus, quant à lui, resta un moment les yeux grands ouverts. Malgré cette tendre et douce étreinte il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il repensait à la conversation qu'ils avaient eue avant le diner, à propos des enfants. Les mots de la jeune femme n'avaient cessé de résonner dans sa tête. Helena lui avait confié ne pas avoir rencontré l'homme qui lui donnerait envie d'avoir des enfants. Bien sûr, pensa-t-il amèrement. Qui voudrait la progéniture d'un ancien mangemort, adepte de la magie noire et au passé si trouble ? Malgré cela, Severus ne comptait pas renoncer à cette jeune femme qui était entrée dans sa chambre d'hôpital pour prendre soin de lui. Mais, d'un autre côté, pouvait-il se montrer égoïste au point de priver cette femme des joies de la maternité ? Et si un jour Helena rencontrait enfin celui qui lui conviendrait ?

Severus manqua brusquement d'air à cette pensée. Il ressentit le besoin de s'échapper, d'être seul. Il se défit doucement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme pour se lever. Il s'habilla en prenant garde de ne pas déranger la belle endormie et sortit dans le salon. Severus jeta un regard à sa bouteille de Whisky pur feu avant d'y renoncer puis décider de prendre l'air. Il s'enveloppa dans sa cape et, en quelques minutes, se retrouva dehors à descendre le chemin qui menait au lac.

Il inspira profondément, tentant de calmer au mieux l'élan de panique qui venait de le saisir. Severus venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne concevait plus sa vie sans Helena. Si la jeune femme décidait un jour de le quitter, il ne s'y opposerait pas. Il l'aimait suffisamment pour s'effacer. Et c'était bien là le problème. Il aimait Helena. D'un amour profond, exclusif et possessif. Cela lui faisait peur parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir la jeune femme dans les bras d'un autre. Un autre qui lui ferait un enfant. Il en mourrait. Il la laisserait partir certes, mais il cesserait de vivre.

Il avait aimé Lili pendant des années, ou plutôt il avait aimé un rêve, car il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Severus savait que le sentiment qu'il éprouvait aujourd'hui n'avait aucune commune mesure avec ce qu'il ressentait pour son amie d'enfance. Mais au lieu de l'allégresse due à ses sentiments amoureux, le malheureux était submergé par ce mal-être qui le rongeait.

Malgré tout, en repensant à la façon dont Helena se donnait à lui, l'embrassait comme s'il n'y avait que lui, Severus sentit sa tension s'apaiser peu à peu. Et si c'était vrai ? Si Helena l'aimait autant que lui, comme son attitude à son égard le laissait à penser ? D'ailleurs ne le lui avait-elle pas avoué quelques heures plus tôt ?

helena devait lui dispenser des soins lors des semaines à venir et Severus n'était pas loin de penser que cela serait peut-être suffisant pour construire un début d'histoire assez solide permettant à la jeune femme de rester avec lui… Certainement que Minerva ferait son possible pour aménager l'emploi du temps de son Maitre des potions de sorte qu'ils puissent passer du temps ensemble après cette échéance…

Peu à peu, sa conscience s'éclaircit, le ramenant du côté de la lumière. L'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine se desserra et il se sentit mieux. Après tout, la vie lui avait tellement prit de choses, de sa jeunesse à son amour et son avenir qu'il avait le droit sans nul doute à un peu de bonheur. Il décida qu'il allait vivre tous les bons moments que l'existence avait à lui offrir, sans penser systématiquement au lendemain. Et après tout, le genre humain avait-il absolument besoin d'avoir d' enfants pour être heureux ? Il n'en était pas persuadé même si, tout au fond de lui, il savait qu'il se mentait.

Il remonta rapidement vers le château, pressé de retrouvé la femme endormie dans son lit, pressé de la réveiller, pressé de lui refaire l'amour. A cette pensée, il sentit son corps réagir.

Il allait descendre les marches menant aux cachots quand il entendit des chuchotements et des gloussements amusés. Sans bruit il se dirigea vers le couloir d'où provenaient ces sons et discerna deux silhouettes appuyées contre le mur du corridor. Il reconnut sans peine Draco qui serrait dans ses bras et embrassait à perdre haleine une jeune fille au longs cheveux roux. Celle-ci avait l'air d'apprécier le traitement.

Un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres, Severus se planta au milieu du couloir. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et se racla la gorge.

—Hum, hum…

A ce bruits, les deux contrevenants sursautèrent. Draco, d'un geste vif fit passer Ginny derrière lui pour la protéger de l'importun. L'air coupable qu'il eut le temps de voir passer sur leurs visages fit rire intérieurement le professeur.

—Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Weasley, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous faites à cet endroit, à cette heure, alors que vous n'avez pas de ronde à effectuer ce soir ? Fit-il de sa voix la plus basse et la plus profonde.

Un silence seulement troublé par un gémissement désolé de Ginny lui répondit.

—J'attends ! Murmura le sombre professeur imperturbable.

—Je…J'accompagnait Miss Wesley, qui s'était perdue, à ses appartements Monsieur, pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de mauvaise rencontre, argua Draco, sur le qui-vive.

—Une mauvaise rencontre ? Que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire que d'être croquée par le loup Malfoy? Susurra l'homme sombre.

A ces mots Draco se détendit et s'autorisa un petit sourire.

—Ne vous inquiétez pour cette jeune fille, professeur. Elle ne risque rien en ma compagnie.

—C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète pour elle ! Miss, je vous conseille de changer de compagnon si vous voulez connaitre le grand frisson…

Ginny, d'abord cramoisie, éclata de rire:

—Enfin quelqu'un qui parait bien te connaitre Draco !

—Ne l'écoute pas ma douce, Severus ne sait que ce que j'ai bien voulu lui dire.

—Mais j'ai deviné le reste ! Je vous conseille de regagner sans tarder vos quartiers. Seuls ! Si vous ne voulez pas écoper d'une retenue. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes préfets en chef et que, à ce titre, vous devez montrer l'exemple.

—Nous y allons. Bonsoir parrain, passe une bonne nuit et ne réveille pas ton infirmière en rentrant ! Ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter le jeune homme.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent et Severus se disait que, bien sûr que si, il allait la réveiller, son infirmière!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Severus entra sans bruit dans la chambre et vit tout de suite que Helena était réveillée.

—Mais que fais-tu à cette heure dans le château ?

—Un ronde ! Et bien m'en a pris puisque j'ai surpris deux personnes dans un couloir, en pleine posture équivoque, répondit-il d'un ton amusé.

—Des élèves ?

—Et non des moindres ! La préfète de Griffondor et le préfet de Serpentard.

—Ginny et …Draco ?

—Eux même ! Fit-il en se déshabillant.

—J'espère que tu ne les a pas puni !

— Vous êtes trop fleur bleue Miss Monnier. Les couloirs de Poudlard n'ont rien de romantique la nuit. Ils sont pleins de fantômes et de courants d'air, de tableaux vivants qui espionnent tout le monde et qui répandent rapidement les ragots. Je leur ai plutôt sauvé la mise, il n'en aurait pas été de même si Rusart les avait surpris !

—Alors je suppose qu'ils doivent te remercier. J'ai hâte de voir Ginny demain pour qu'elle me raconte un peu son histoire avec Draco.

—Ah, les conversations entre filles ! Merlin me préserve d'être au courant des turpitudes de mon filleul !

—Draco ne se confie pas à toi ?

—S'il le fait, je n'ai pas à t'en parler ! Me divulguerais-tu les secrets de Miss Weasley ?

—Surement pas ! Je serai une tombe face à ce tout ce qu'elle me dira !

—Vraiment ? susurra-t-il en s'allongeant près d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. Et toi, lui parleras-tu de ce que tu vis avec moi ?

—Que pourrais-je bien lui dire…Que tu es un patient bien…impatient ? Alors qu'il avait prit un sein dans sa main et en agaçait le mamelon de ses lèvres, tout en faisant courir son autre main sur une de ses jambes.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres d'Helena alors que le professeur s'allongeait de tout son long sur elle. Elle écarta les jambes et, après l'avoir protégée, severus se glissa doucement en elle…

Le lendemain matin, après le massage matinal, ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Helena y intercepta Ginny qui fut ravie de pouvoir lui parler un peu. La jeune fille n'ayant pas cours avant dix heure, elles convinrent de se retrouver dans l'appartement des cachots une demie heure plus tard.

Alors que Ginny s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, lui faisant faire un saut en arrière accompagné d'un petit cri. Le Maitre des potions se dressa devant elle, la toisant de son regard noir.

—Miss Weasley ! Encore égarée ? Fit-il d'une voix profonde.

—N…non, professeur, balbutia-t-elle, rouge comme une tomate en repensant à la nuit dernière. J'ai rendez-vous avec Hele…avec Miss Monnier.

—Ah, oui ! Les conversations féminines, murmura-t-il, un rictus amusé au coin des lèvres.

—Euh…oui, Monsieur… Est-elle là ?

—Oui, elle vous attend impatiemment. N'oubliez pas que vous avez cours avec moi et les Serpentards à dix heure. Lança Severus en s'éloignant, sa cape volant derrière lui.

Sachant qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse, Ginny souffla pour décompresser, la rencontre avec son professeur de potions ayant fait monter sa tension, après la scène de la veille. Elle entra dans l'appartement du directeur des Serpentard et vit Helena qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Elle s'enlacèrent, heureuses de se retrouver un peu seules.

—Alors ma Ginny, raconte-moi tout. Et d'abord, comment as-tu pu te faire pincer dans un couloir avec Draco par Severus ? J'ignorais que tu en étais aussi loin avec lui !

—Oh, là là, ne m'en parle pas ! J'en suis encore mortifiée. Pourtant d'après Draco, il n'y avait aucun risque de ce côté-là du château. Mais au fait, comment le sais-tu ?

—Severus m'a dit vous avoir croisé quand il est revenu de sa ronde. Je m'étais réveillée, ne le sentant plus dans le lit et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Ginny ouvrir grand les yeux et la bouche. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Quelle gaffe !

—QUOI ? Hurla la jeune rousse, il n'était plus dans TON lit ?

—Non, plutôt, il n'était plus dans SON lit alors que moi j'y étais …glissa Helena avec un sourire en coin.

—Aaaah…couina-t-elle en s'effondrant dans le canapé vert. Puis elle partit d'un fou rire qui gagna bientôt Helena.

—Et bien, dis donc ! Reprit Ginny quand elles furent un peu calmées, tu peux bien me parler de Draco !

Pendant ce temps là, tu t'envoie en l'air avec mon professeur !

Helena repartit dans un fou rire.

—Prie Merlin qu'il ne t'entende jamais dire ça ! Il n'apprécierait pas l'expression même si c'est bien de cela dont il s'agit…

—Alors c'est vrai ? Lui et toi, vous…? Alors là, tu m'en bouche un coin ! Dire que tu le trouvais antipathique et désagréable. Il doit avoir un talent caché, ma parole !

—Assurément ! C'est bien caché sous sa redingote !

—Ah, ah ah, rit la jeune Griffondor, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il avait de la classe et un corps bien fait !

—Tu avais raison et il sait remarquablement bien s'en servir…

—Donc, tu as suivi mes conseils de l'autre jour ! Il n'a plus de problèmes de santé ?

—Il est encore un peu contracté le soir mais il va de mieux en mieux.

—Ah, non ! Ne me parle pas encore de ses raideurs ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Oh, par Merlin, comment vais-je pouvoir le regarder en face, tout à l'heure, en cours ? Il va me tuer si il se rend compte que je sais pour vous deux !

—Je suis sûre qu'il le saura tout de suite ! N'oublie pas qu'il est legilimens. Je ne sais pas quelle va être sa réaction, mais à mon avis, il ne le prendra pas aussi mal que tu le pense. Je soupçonne qu'il pourrait bien être indulgent avec toi puisque tu es avec son filleul. J'en veux pour preuve qu'il ne vous a pas puni hier soir.

—Non seulement il ne nous a pas puni mais en plus il a plaisanté. Oh, pas beaucoup mais c'était très subtil. Je crois qu'il a un sens de l'humour certain même s'il est bien caché. Il ne le distille qu'à petites doses !

—Que vous a-t-il dit ?

—Quelque chose du genre je risquais de me faire croquer par le loup Malfoy sans connaitre le grand frisson !

Helena éclata de rire. Elle n'en revenait pas que Severus ait pu dire une chose pareil. Peut-être était-ce dû à la présence de Draco avec qui il devait se permettre quelques familiarités. Comme quoi, Severus Snape était un homme bien mystérieux. Helena se jura de tout faire pour connaitre toutes les facettes de ce personnage atypique.

—Parle-moi un peu de ce beau garçon blond que j'ai rencontré hier soir…

—Je suis amoureuse Helena et ça me fait un peu peur…

—De quoi as-tu peur ma chérie ?

—De tout. De la réaction de ma famille, de la sienne, des autres Griffondors, des Serpentards…

—Est-ce-que lui t'aime ?

—Oui, si il ne me le dit pas, je le sens, je le sais. Ses gestes, ses regards ne trompent pas.

—Alors à deux vous êtes plus fort. Dans les moments de doute pense à votre amour, essaye de le voir car je présume que tes craintes t'envahissent quand tu n'es plus avec lui, n'est-ce-pas ?

—Il n'y a que quand je suis avec lui que je vais bien, Helena. Et ça aussi ça me fait peur. Je deviens trop dépendante de lui…

Helena pensa qu'elle aussi ne se sentait bien qu'entre les bras de Severus.

—Pauvre femmes que nous sommes ! Ces deux hommes sont de puissants sorciers !

—Et leurs baguettes sont magiques, bien entendu ! …

Elles rirent ensemble, se comprenant, vivant une histoire de même intensité.

Le temps s'écoula rapidement. Ginny respira un grand coup alors qu'elle entrait dans la salle de cours des potions. Aussitôt ses yeux se posèrent sur son professeur et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Quand le regard noir se planta dans les yeux verts, elle sentit un courant froid la parcourir et vit avec stupeur le coin de la bouche fine du Maitre des potions se relever imperceptiblement en un semblant de sourire.

Elle s'assit, rouge comme une écrevisse, non loin de Draco qui la regardait interrogateur.

—Miss Weasley, murmura une voix grave tout prêt d'elle, voulez-vous un éventail, vous avez l'air d'en avoir besoin ! La conversation avec Miss Monnier était-elle…trop chaude ?

Ginny sursauta en entendant son professeur. Elle ne l'avait pas vu s'approcher et s'étrangla en avalant sa salive. La pauvre élève se mit à tousser, alors que la silhouette sombre regagnait son bureau, satisfait de lui. Les autres ne s'était aperçu de rien sauf un certain Serpentard qui regardait son parrain curieusement.

Le cours se passa calmement, comme tous les cours de potions, sans que Ginny ne fasse d'erreur comme elle le craignait après les mots du Maitre des potions.

Les nouveaux venus dans cette septième année, Cécilia Linier et Pierre Leroy de BeauxBâtons et Hans et Dorothea Schneider, des jumeaux de Durmstang, étaient plutôt doués, ce qui était une bonne surprise pour leur professeur.

Quand la sonnerie de fin de cours retentit, les élèves déposèrent leurs échantillons sur le bureau de Snape. Quelques potions étaient ratées, d'autres s'approchaient de la couleur recherchées, d'autres encore étaient parfaites dont celle de Draco, de la française et du jeune allemand.

Alors qu'il se levait pour ranger les fioles en attente de notation, Severus s'aperçut que Cécilia Linier était restée à la porte des cachots et semblait attendre pour lui parler. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et leva les soucils.

—Oui, Melle Linier ?

—Euh,…Professeur…Je voudrais vous demander une faveur…

A ces mots, le Maitre des potions s'approcha d'elle tout en plissant les yeux.

—Je n'ai pas coutume d'accorder des...faveurs, comme vous dites, lâcha-t-il d'une voix assez froide. Que voulez-vous ?

—Et bien voila…Je voudrais diriger mes études vers les potions. C'est vraiment un sujet qui m'attire et me passionne. Je cherche un maitre de stage pour me donner des cours particuliers. Et vous êtes le meilleur Maitre en potions en activité. C'est pourquoi, j'avais pensé…

—Hors de question ! Je ne prends pas d'apprentis. Il existe des dizaines de Maitres en potions spécialisés dans l'apprentissage en France et même en Angleterre. Envoyez des demandes.

—Mais, puisque je vais passer un an ici, je pensais…

—Vous pensez trop ! De toute façon, vous aurez assez de travail sans encore rajouter des cours particulier. Vous allez être en retard pour le déjeuner. Veuillez sortir, s'il vous plait Mlle Linier, fit-il d'une voix sèche.

La jeune fille baissa la tête avant de la relever et de fixer son professeur droit dans les yeux.

—En tant que directeur de la Maison dans laquelle j'ai été répartie, ne devez vous pas nous aider, nous guider ? Ou alors est-ce seulement un titre honorifique ? Lança-t-elle sur le même ton.

Severus sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez devant l'arrogance de cette fille. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, d'une intonation qui aurait fait fuir Voldemort en personne, il assena :

—Je vous aiderai en vous donnant une liste des professeurs à même de vous recevoir et vous former l'an prochain. C'est tout ce que je ferai, mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne. Et maintenant, SORTEZ !

Lui lançant un regard noir, la française prit ses affaires et quitta la salle non sans claquer fortement la porte derrière elle.

Severus soupira en se frottant la nuque, la colère qui l'envahissait face à l'insolence de son élève lui crispant les muscles. Il rangea les fioles et, sa cape posée sur ses épaules, se rendit à la grande salle pour le repas.


	4. Chapter 4

Tout est inspiré de l'œuvre de JKR, encore merci à elle…

Eladora, tu es la meilleure….merci de ta correction.

Très contente des petits mots que vous me laissez, dites-moi ce que vous pensez de la suite.

Chapitre 4

En sortant du cours de potions, Ginny fut arrêtée par Draco qui avait attendu que le gros de la troupe s'éloigne.

—Ginny…Que se passe t-il ? Je t'ai vu mal à l'aise, en début de cours. As-tu reçu de mauvaises nouvelles ? Et que te voulait le professeur Snape ?

—Rien de grave. Rejoins-moi dans le parc après le repas, je te raconterai…

—D'accord mon ange. Il lui vola un baiser puis rejoignit les Serpentards pour aller déjeuner.

Le repas terminé, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, au bord du lac.

—Alors dis-moi, chérie. Que c'est-il passé ?

—Je suis allée voir Helena ce matin et, bien malgré elle, elle m'a avoué avoir une relation avec le professeur Snape.

—Bien sûr qu'ils ont une relation ! C'est son infirmière. Tu sais bien qu'il doit être prit en charge après ce qu'il a subit !

—Oui, mais Helena n'est pas seulement son infirmière…Ils sont amants !

—Le cachotier ! C'est pour ça qu'il ne veut pas que j'aille lui rendre visite à l'improviste ! Je comprends maintenant .

Il eut un petit sourire.

—C'est la meilleure chose qu'il puisse lui arriver. Enfin, il va avoir une vie agréable ! Mais…Pourquoi étais-tu si rouge en cours ?

—Parce qu'il a utilisé la legilimencie sur moi et il a su que j'étais au courant. Oh, Draco, je ne savais plus ou me mettre d'autant plus qu'il m'a demandé si j'avais chaud parce que la conversation avec Helena avait été coquine.

Draco éclata de rire.

—Alors là, il se lâche ! Après ce qu'il nous a dit hier soir, maintenant ça ! Je ne le reconnais plus !

—C'est dommage qu'Helena ne soit là que pour quelques semaines. Crois-tu que leur couple pourra durer si elle doit retourner à Sainte Mangouste pour son travail ?

—Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco songeur. Ils feront face je pense. Mon parrain n'est plus homme à laisser la vie décider pour lui et il est assez fort pour avoir ce qu'il veut. S'il aime vraiment cette femme, il fera tout pour la garder.

—Il faut regagner le château, mon chéri. Il est bientôt l'heure de notre prochain cours.

—Retrouvons-nous à neuf heure ce soir à la salle sur demande. Nous y resterons un peu avant de faire notre ronde de surveillance.

Ils repartirent, Draco lui laissant quelques minutes d'avance pour ne pas être vus ensemble puis chacun retourna en cours.

Le diner terminé, les habitants de Poudlard rentrèrent dans leurs dortoirs et appartements. Tous, sauf deux jeunes gens qui se rejoignirent au fond d'un couloir du troisième étage, à l'abri des regards. Draco passa trois fois devant le mur anonyme et une porte apparut. Il prit la main de la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait et la fit entrer dans une petite pièce toute de velours tendu ocre, un beau lit à baldaquin trônait en son milieu, recouvert d'un duvet moelleux et de coussins larges et confortables.

Ginny ne quittait pas des yeux ce superbe jeune homme qui avait demandé ce décor, sachant, que ce soir, ils se donneraient enfin l'un à l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient pas encore sauté le pas, la jeune fille n'étant pas prête. Mais là, dans ce décor qu'elle ne voyait pas, subjuguée qu'elle était par les yeux gris acier qui la fixait, elle sut qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle avait envie de lui. Ce soir, elle lui ferait ce cadeau. Elle leur ferait ce cadeau.

Doucement, sans que les iris gris ne quittent le regard vert, il la poussa sur le lit et se pencha sur elle.

—Draco… souffla Ginny.

—Si tu n'a pas envie je ne te forcerai pas ma chérie. Mais dis-le moi pendant qu'il est encore temps, chuchota-t-il.

—Draco…J'ai envie de toi, maintenant, ici. Fais moi l'amour….

A ces mots, Draco sentit l'excitation monter du plus profond de lui ainsi qu'autre chose qui venait de son cœur, de ses trippes. Un sentiment d'exaltation intense face à cette toute jeune femme qui le faisait se sentir comme un géant quand il était à ses côtés.

Était-ce cela l'amour ? Pensa-t-il. Ce sentiment n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait ressentit pour ses précédentes petites amies, qui n'étaient avec lui pour le prestige qui l'auréolait, pour son physique assez avantageux il faut bien le dire et aussi pour ses prouesses au lit. Car Draco jouissait d'une bonne réputation à ce sujet. Il en était assez fier et cela lui avait permis de conquérir les plus belles filles de sa maison, ainsi que quelques autres…

Mais face à Ginny Weasley, son orgueil légendaire de Prince des Serpentards se retrouvait étouffé, écrasé par la douceur et la gaité de la jeune fille. Les gestes spontanés qu'elle avait envers lui en cours ou bien encore la tendresse de ses baisers tout autant que sa façon de chercher son regard dans la grande salle faisaient changer petit à petit le blond vaniteux en être attentionné et curieusement, affectueux.

Draco prit Ginny prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa tendrement et l'emporta dans un monde de volupté propre aux amants…

Pendant ce temps, dans le cachots, Helena, après sa douche, attendait Severus qui corrigeait les copies de la journée. La jeune femme appréciait ce moment où où elle lisait, étendue sur le canapé sur le canapé, pendant que Severus travaillait à son bureau, juste derrière elle. Vers onze heure, Helena l'entendit rassembler ses parchemins. La jeune femme posa soigneusement son livre et suivit Severus dans la chambre. Helena avait prit une grande décision. Le massage commença comme tous les autres puis, à l'instar des deux derniers jours, dériva lentement vers des geste plus intimes, comme elle en rêvait les semaines précédentes.

Les caresses qu'elle lui dispensait à son homme le mirent en feu. Severus était, à présent, impatient de prendre la jeune femme, mais avant, il ébaucha le geste pour protéger sa compagne. C'elle-ci arrêta son bras en le regardant intensément dans les yeux.

—Oublie ça pendant quelques temps, veux-tu ? Souffla-t-elle.

Incrédule, Severus la Helena.

—Tu sais ce que tu me demande ? Murmura-t-il.

—Oui. Je sais ce que l'absence de protection peut provoquer. J'en ai très envie même si cela me terrifie. Comme toutes les femmes de mon âge, je présume. Mais c'est aussi à toi de décider…

Severus contempla Helena quelques instants, avant de la pénétrer tendrement. Il sentit l'allégresse l'envahir et il se donna entièrement à la femme qu'il aimait. Quand il perçut son orgasme, il se laissa aller et jouit très fort, dans un gémissement rauque qui se mua en sanglot, laissant sa semence se projeter au plus profond de la jeune femme.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent emplies d'amour et de tendresse, leurs mains se caressant longuement, leurs lèvres se joignant dans un baiser sans fin. Quand Severus se retira, encore tremblant de la communion de leurs corps, celui-ci serra tendrement Helena contre lui et lui murmura d'une voix de velours :

—Tu es sûre de l'avoir trouvé ?

En parfaite harmonie avec les pensées de son compagnon, Helena lui chuchota :

—Oui, j'ai trouvé l'homme qu'il me fallait…Et elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres.

Voilà pour le quatrième chapitre, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, n'ayez pas peur…

A bientôt…


	5. Chapter 5

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…

Merci à vous de me lire, et à Eladora pour sa relecture et ses corrections.

Prêts pour un nouveau chapitre ? Leur histoire progresse lentement, avec les doutes et les espoirs…

Chapitre 5

Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain, Helena était seule. Regardant l'heure, elle s'aperçu qu'il était huit heure trente et que Severus devait déjà être en train de donner ses cours. La jeune femme pensa qu'il devait être fatigué après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. A ce souvenir, elle posa tout naturellement la main sur son ventre avec un doux sourire. Était-elle déjà enceinte ? C'était possible, son cycle étant à un moment favorable.

Après sa toilette, helena appela un elfe de maison pour son petit déjeuner. Elle le prit dans le salon, l'heure étant largement dépassée pour la grande salle. En mangeant, elle songea à cette brusque envie de bébé. Les choses n'allaient-elles pas trop vite ? Après tout, elle ne connaissait pas cet homme depuis longtemps. Certains pourraient trouver qu'ils s'étaient un peu précipité, qu'il fallait attendre de mieux se connaitre avant de faire un enfant… Helena était consciente de cela, mais elle savait aussi, au fond de son cœur, qu'elle l'aimait profondément et que Severus était un homme droit, honnête et intègre. Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement et elle était certaine de pouvoir compter sur lui.

La jeune femme devait quitter Poudlard dans dix semaines environ. Et soudain, la perspective d'attendre un enfant lui sembla un gros problème. Que feraient-ils s'ils devenaient parents ? Comment pourraient-ils accorder leurs vies, leurs horaires ? Tout ce passait bien pour l'instant, ils vivaient ensemble car elle était sous contrat. Mais après ?

Helena se mit à réfléchir. Le transplanage facilitait les rapprochements, sauf que, pour elle, avec l'avancement de sa grossesse, ce ne serait bientôt plus possible. Resteraient le réseau de cheminées et le transplanage d'escorte jusqu'au septième mois environ…Ils pourraient également acheter ou louer une petite maison à Pré-au-Lard si un couple n'était pas admis à Poudlard, mais cela ne résolvait pas ses problèmes de trajets.

Finalement, Helena se dit qu'elle était bien bête de se poser ces questions alors qu'elle n'était peut-être pas encore enceinte. Elle songea à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son patient. Ce sentiment lui apparaissait la chose la plus importante, passion qu'elle savait partagée même si Severus n'était pas homme à le dire.

Helena s'installa dans le canapé pour lire. A midi, elle posait sa cape sur ses épaules pour monter manger quand on frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Elle ouvrit et découvrit Ginny sur le seuil.

La jeune fille lui sourit.

—Bonjour Helena. Excuse-moi de te déranger mais j'ai un petit souci et j'ai pensé à toi…

—Bonjour Ginny. Entre et raconte moi.

Elle s'assirent sur le divan. La jolie rousse se tourna vers Helena en se tordant les doigts. Voyant cela, l'infirmière lui prit les mains et la regarda dans les yeux.

—Dis-moi tout. Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?

—Et bien voila, heu… Hier soir, heu…Elle s'interrompit.

—Oui ? Hier soir ? Je suppose que tu as vu Draco…? L'encouragea-t-elle.

—Oui, c'est ca et…heu…Bon tu vois, on a, heu…

—Vous avez fait l'amour. Devina Helena.

Un tout petit oui, presque inaudible franchit les lèvres de l'autre.

Helena eut un petit sourire.

—Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir Ginny. Faire l'amour est une très belle chose. A moins que cela se soit mal passé ? S'inquiéta-t-elle .

—Non pas du tout, au contraire, mais…C'était heu…ma première fois…et j'ai eu un peu mal.

—C'est normal Ginny. Tu verras la prochaine fois, tu ne sentiras plus de douleur. J'espère que Draco a prit soin de toi ! Et qu'il t'as protégé !

—Oh oui, il a été très prévenant et doux…la première fois!

—Parce que vous avez recommencé après ?

Ginny se mit à rougir.

—Trois autre fois…! Fit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Helena éclata de rire.

—Et bien dis-donc, tu as fait fort pour ta première !

—Oh Helena, c'était tellement bon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il a lancé le sort de contraception à chaque fois. Non, mon problème c'est que…

Elle s'interrompit encore une fois et lança un regard à son amie qui attendait patiemment qu'elle parle.

—Voila, je…j'ai encore un peu mal…En fait, j'ai encore très mal !

—Je vois…Le beau Draco s'est laissé aller ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne t'as pas beaucoup ménagée.

—Il a vu que j'était plus que consentante et plus que réceptive…C'était magique et il me tarde de recommencer ce soir !

—Miss Weasley ! Je ne suis pas ta mère, ma chérie, mais je te rappelle que tu es à Poudlard pour étudier en vue de passer tes Aspics dans quelques mois, et pas pour batifoler dans tous les coins avec Monsieur Malfoy !

Ginny eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux en rougissant devant les paroles de son amie.

—Oui, bien sûr, tu as raison. Je te promets de travailler dur et d'obtenir mes examens avec mention. Mon amour pour Draco m'y aidera, j'en suis persuadée. En attendant,…peux-tu faire quelque chose pour mon problème ?

—Cela arrive au cours des premières fois. Il n'y a rien de grave. Par contre, Draco devrait se calmer pendant un jour ou deux. Si possible évitez la pénétration ce soir. Il y a des tas d'autres façons de se donner du plaisir. Puis elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil ; à lui de te les faire découvrir. En attendant, je vais voir avec Severus l'onguent ou la potion qui pourrait te soulager.

A ces mots, la jeune fille pâlit.

—Ah non ! N'en parle pas à mon professeur, je t'en supplie. Je ne pourrai plus jamais me trouver devant lui après ça ! J'aurai trop honte !

Helena retint son envie de rire. Elle imaginait aisément la gêne de l'élève et n'avait pas l'intention de la lui faire subir.

—Bien évidemment, je ne lui dirai pas que c'est pour toi ! Le secret médical n'est pas un vain mot ! Ne t'inquiète pas, reviens me voir tout à l'heure, à l'inter-court. J'aurai ce dont tu as besoin et Severus ne saura rien.

—D'accord, à tout à l'heure, fit Ginny avec soulagement.

Après le repas, Helena et Severus regagnèrent leurs quartiers. Ce dernier n'avait pas cours avant quinze heures trente. Il s'installa à son bureau. Helena vint se placer derrière lui. Le jeune femme lui enlaça tendrement les épaules et posa ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle aperçut le coin des lèvres de son homme se relever légèrement. Elle descendit ses mains le long de son torse et quand ses doigts malicieux cherchèrent à déboutonner la redingote au niveau de son ventre, elle entendit le Maitre des potions reprendre son souffle et se raidir.

—Vous jouez avec le feu miss Monnier, susurra-t-il d'une voix de velours.

—Et si je voulais me brûler ? chuchota-t-elle, mutine.

Severus tira Helena par le bras. Il se décolla du bureau juste ce qu'il faut pour l'asseoir à cheval sur ses cuisses. Là, il glissa une main sous son chemisier tout en attirant sa tête de l'autre. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis promena sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure d'Helena. Il la mordilla et enfin l'embrassa avec ardeur en mêlant sa langue à la sienne. Une main enfouie dans la chevelure de la jeune femme, l'autre jouait avec un mamelon plus que réceptif.

Severus détacha lui-même les boutons de sa grande veste et de son pantalon puis bénit silencieusement Helena pour avoir mit une jupe, chose rare. Il releva le tissu sur les cuisses bronzées et, après avoir sorti son sexe douloureusement compressé dans ses vêtements, il écarta du bout des doigts la fine culotte de son amante. Severus la fit descendre sur lui dans un grondement rauque.

Son membre à la fois soyeux et dur l'emplissait tellement dans cette position qu'Helena se mordait les lèvres . Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour exploser conjointement de bonheur et de plaisir. Helena se laissa reposer contre le torse ferme et Severus soupira de bien-être, en lui caressant le dos un long instant. Ils se détachèrent enfin l'un de l'autre et se rajustèrent en souriant.

—Chéri, j'ai besoin d'un conseil, glissa Helena quand elle eut recouvré tous ses esprits.

—Oui ? Tu veux peut-être savoir dans quelle position tu aurais le plus de plaisir ?

Elle éclata de rire et lui rétorqua :

—Je ne sais pas comment tu pourrais m'en donner plus. Je crois que plus n'existe pas ! Non. En fait, une petite est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Je pense que, comme elle a su que j'étais infirmière, elle s'est sentie moins impressionnée par moi que par Mrs Pomfresh.

—Et alors ?

—Alors elle soufre de petits problèmes gynécologiques dus à des tampons périodiques…

—Je vois…J'ai une crème pour tous problèmes d'échauffements des muqueuses. Tu peux dire aussi à cette…petite d'éviter le …les tampons périodiques pendant un jour ou deux, fit-il odieusement narquois.

Helena pencha la tête pour le regarder, se demandant s'il n'avait pas compris de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la legilimencie sur elle. Elle prit malgré tout le pot qu'il venait d'aller chercher dans son laboratoire à côté de l'appartement.

—C'est étrange, reprit-il, Draco est venu me demander le même onguent pour un…petit qui aurait trop abusé du plaisir solitaire !

Ils se regardèrent et se mordant les lèvres pour contrôler leur hilarité. Helena se dirigea vers la porte pour filer vers la bibliothèque sous prétexte qu'elle n'avait plus rien à lire. Alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle, elle entendit un rire grave résonner dans le salon. Elle se laissa alors, à son tour, gagner par son hilarité…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Une agréable routine s'installa pour les habitants des cachots. Les massages matin et soir étaient toujours le prélude à de tendres et passionnés moments érotiques. Draco venait souvent, en début de soirée, discuter avec son parrain et, petit à petit, il incluait Helena dans leurs conversations. Il appréciait de plus en plus cette femme qui rendait le sombre professeur heureux et Ginny vint peu à peu s'immiscer dans leur trio. Les quatre amis passaient beaucoup de leur temps libre ensemble lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas, pour l'un, des copies à corriger et des cours à préparer, et des devoirs à faire pour les plus jeunes. Seule Helena se trouvait désoeuvrée la journée quand ils étaient en cours. Mais elle arrivait parfois à s'occuper, allant de temps en temps seconder Mrs Pomfresh à l'infirmerie.

Les semaines défilèrent et un beau jour Helena se rendit compte qu'un mois et demi s'était écoulé sans qu'elle n'eut ses règles. Un matin, alors que Severus était avec des élèves, elle se résolut à aller trouver Poppy pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'elle pressentait.

—Que vous dire, mon petit, sinon ce que vous savez déjà ? Confirma la plus âgée.

—Je suis enceinte n'est-ce-pas Poppy ?

—Je dirais d'environ six semaines. Est-ce voulu ou est-ce un accident ?

—Ce n'est pas un accident. C'est même la plus belle chose qui puisse m'arriver…qui puisse nous arriver.

—Je ne vous demanderai pas qui est le père, fit en souriant Poppy. Le professeur Snape n'a jamais été aussi agréable et serein que depuis que vous êtes là !

Helena éclata de rire. Il est vrai que Severus n'avait plus rien en commun avec l'homme rustre et acariâtre des premiers jours, à Sainte mangouste. Il était loin le professeur au rôle injuste et méchant qui maltraitait ses élèves avec des mots plus tranchants que l'acier. Il s'était humanisé au contact d'Helena même s'il restait sévère dans le cadre de son travail.

Le soir venu, alors qu'ils se couchaient, Helena se faufila dans son étreinte et lui glissa à l'oreille :

—Préféreras-tu que cela soit une fille ou un garçon ?

Severus la saisit par les bras pour l'éloigner un peu de lui et la regarder dans les yeux.

—Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

—Qu'il va falloir nous mettre d'accord sur des prénoms car nous n'avons plus qu'un peu plus de sept mois pour nous décider…murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Severus resta un moment à fixer la jeune femme sans rien dire, puis elle vit alors avec surprise les yeux noirs se mettre à briller et les larmes envahir le magnifique regard sombre. Il ne dit rien mais la serra contre lui à l'étouffer, dans un gémissement rauque.

—Je t'aime…lui murmura-t-il pour la première fois dans un souffle avant de prendre ses lèvres avec passion.

Dés lors, rien n'exista plus en dehors d'eux et de la tendresse qu'ils partagèrent dans cette chambre aux couleurs de Serpentard…

Ginny et Draco furent les premiers à être informés. Quelques jours plus tard, Severus demanda audience à Minerva Mac Gonagall pour la mettre au courant. La vieille femme, les yeux brillants de larmes, sorti pour une fois de sa réserve pour serrer son maitre des potions. Celui-ci resta stoïque dans ses bras, sous le regard non moins ému de Dumbledore assis dans le fauteuil de son tableau. Tous les directeurs encadrés participèrent à l'émotion ambiante et la directrice songea au chemin parcourut par Severus qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance. Enfin il se permettait de vivre, d'aimer et d'être heureux. Et cet enfant qui s'annonçait était le gage d'un avenir meilleur pour lui.

Elle sécha ses larmes, reprit contenance et indiqua un siège à son professeur devant elle.

—Bien, maintenant il va nous falloir organiser les choses au mieux pour vous deux. Enfin, je veux dire, pour vous trois. Laissez-moi réfléchir quelques jours Severus et je vous promets de faire au mieux.

—Merci, Minerva. Je suis prêt à accepter vos suggestions, je suis certain que vous aller trouver un arrangement qui conviendra à tout le monde.

—Allez retrouver Miss Monnier et prenez soin d'elle Severus. Une femme enceinte a besoin de beaucoup d'attentions et surtout…ne prenez pas à la légère les envies inhérentes à la grossesse !

Le Maitre des potions eut un rictus amusé.

—Bientôt vous allez me conseiller d'aller dans le Londres moldu pour trouver des livres à ce sujet !

—Ne riez pas ! Vous risquez d'être surpris ! Allez vite la rejoindre, elle a besoin de votre présence.

Sur un signe de tête, Severus prit congé de la vieille écossaise.

Helena vivait sur un petit nuage. Elle avait la chance de ne pas avoir de nausées, seule l'odeur du café l'incommodait. Par contre, elle avait de fréquentes envies de faire l'amour et se retenait de débarquer dans la salle de classe de son homme pour lui faire part de ses exigences. Quand ça la prenait, elle riait toute seule en imaginant la tête de ses élèves si elle leur enlevait leur professeur au beau milieu d'un cours pour assouvir ses pulsions. C'en serait fini de sa réputation de terreur des cachots !

Dans ces moments là, elle rongeait son frein et lui sautait dessus dés qu'il apparaissait dans l'appartement. Au grand plaisir du professeur Snape ! Il n'en revenait pas de sa fougue et de son appétit sexuel. L'idée était bien loin de lui déplaire. S'ensuivait des moments d'intense passion, qu'il réfrénait quand même, de peur de faire du mal à l'enfant. Mais Helena était tellement demandeuse !

Severus voyait arriver la fin du contrat de son infirmière et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il l'a sentait tellement heureuse et épanouie qu'il n'avait pas envie de rompre l'harmonie dans laquelle ils baignaient. Mais il faudrait bientôt prendre une décision quant à leur avenir. Il savait qu'Helena avait reçu un courrier de Sainte Mangouste mais elle ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il décida d'attendre encore quelques jours avant d'avoir une discussion avec elle au sujet de ses projets.

Un après midi, alors qu'elle se promenait dans le parc, Helena s'assit sur un banc, suivant des yeux les prouesses d'un groupe d'élèves en cours de vol sur balai avec Mrs Bibine. Elle s'amusait de la maladresse de certains et admirait la dextérité d'autres. Décidément, les sorciers n'étaient pas tous égaux dans leurs aptitudes. Elle soupçonnait le professeur de sa vie d'en être un exceptionnel, excellant dans tout. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle en apprenne un peu plus sur lui à ce sujet.

Laissant le soleil encore doux de cette journée d'automne lui chauffer les joues, elle pensa à la lettre qu'elle avait reçu du docteur Rosney. Il lui rappelait qu'elle avait encore un mois à passer à Poudlard et lui demandait de se présenter à son bureau le seize novembre prochain. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire. Démissionner et vivre aux crochets de Severus ? Non ! Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être entretenue par un homme. Elle tenait à son indépendance financière, gage d'égalité dans un couple.

Alors qu'elle suivait distraitement des yeux les évolutions d'un jeune garçon malhabile sur son balai, elle vit soudain celui-ci piquer vers le sol, le malheureux s'accrochant au manche en criant. Mrs Bibine courait en tous sens en hurlant des instructions mais le pauvre élève était bien trop terrorisé pour suivre les consignes. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le petit tomba soudain de plusieurs mètres et s'écrasa sur le sol. Même à plusieurs pas de là, Helena entendit le bruit de l'os qui se fracturait.

Tous les élèves se regroupèrent autour du blessé dans un concert d'exclamations et de cris. Helena arriva en courant et fit écarter tout le monde.

—Poussez-vous tous, laissez le respirer, fit-elle en s'accroupissant près du garçon. Mrs Bibine, envoyez votre patronus à Poppy s'il vous plait, je vais essayer de stopper l'hémorragie de cette fracture ouverte.

—Mais Miss Monnier, Poppy est absente aujourd'hui, sa sœur est malade et elle est partie la voir!

Helena décida de prendre les choses en main :

—Bien, Miss Caldwell, donnez-moi votre écharpe. Mr Simpson, allez dans les cachots voir le professeur Snape et dites-lui que j'ai besoin d'une potion anti douleur, d'un flacon de dictame et de potion poussos. Faites vite s'il vous plait.

Sans perdre de temps, elle enroula l'écharpe autour de la cuisse du blessé inconscient et fit un garrot. Petit à petit le sang arrêta de couler. Levant les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, elle vit une haute silhouette noire sortir en courant du château, les bras chargés de flacons.

Il arriva près d'elle à peine essoufflé, pâle comme la mort et souffla :

—Bon sang Helena, j'ai cru qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose.

Il jeta un regard noir sur le blessé et jugea :

—Tu ne peux pas le soigner ici, je vais le faire léviter jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Alors que d'un geste de sa baguette il faisait s'élever le jeune élève toujours évanoui, Minerva les rejoignit à bout de souffle.

—Severus, Helena, Que s'est-il passé ?

Mrs Bibine prit la parole.

—Il était en cours avec moi Minerva. Il est tombé de son balai.

—Par Merlin, et Poppy qui n'est pas là ! Heureusement que nous vous avons Helena. Vous allez pouvoir lui donner les premiers soins.

—Elle n'a pas attendu votre aval, professeur, elle vient juste de l'empêcher de se vider de son sang ! Lâcha le Maitre des potions sarcastique.

—Oh, vraiment ? Un sourire s'installa progressivement sur les lèvres de l'écossaise. Puis elle se reprit et les poussa à rejoindre l'infirmerie sans tarder, l'endroit étant plus adéquat à l'exercice de la médecine.

Mrs Bibine regroupa ses élèves pour continuer le cours en classe, à étudier les vents. Ils avaient eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.

Helena poussa les portes de la salle de soins et s'effaça pour laisser le professeur Snape déposer son fardeau sur un lit. Aussitôt, elle s'affaira à faire disparaître le pantalon du jeune garçon et se mit à nettoyer les bords de la plaie. Elle réduisit la fracture à l'aide de sa baguette et, saisissant ensuite le flacon d'essence de dictame, laissa tomber quelques gouttes de potion sur la blessure, sous l'œil attentif du sombre professeur.

—N'as-tu pas de cours à assurer ? Fit-elle, en continuant de refermer les chairs.

—Miss Weasley surveille la classe. Tu t'en sort vraiment très bien.

—C'est un peu mon métier, tu sais !

—C'est vrai, je l'avais presque oublié, rétorqua-t-il moqueur.

—Allez ouste, laisse-moi faire mon travail. File ! Lui lança-t-elle en souriant.

Il se pencha pour lui voler un baiser en lui susurrant à l'oreille :

—Je n'apprécie pas trop ta façon de me parler. Tu devras être punie, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

Helena sentit un agréable frisson d'anticipation la parcourir au son de cette voix satinée. Le sourire au lèvres elle termina les soins, faisant avaler les potions au garçon qui reprenait conscience et gémissait de douleur.

—Calmez vous jeune homme, bientôt vous ne sentirez plus rien. L'anti douleur va vous faire dormir et à votre réveil, vous serez comme neuf.

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux dans un geste affectueux et s'installa au bureau de Poppy pour s'atteler au rapport de soins. Elle terminait ses annotations quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître une Mrs Pomfresh échevelée et essoufflée.

—Ah, Helena, dieu merci vous étiez là ! Il suffit que je m 'absente quelques heures pour qu'il arrive un accident ! Oh, décidément, ce poste ne me laisse aucun moment de libre, se plaignit la douce femme.

—Ne vous inquiétez pas Poppy, le petit patient va bien et dans quelques jours il sera complètement rétablit. Comment va votre sœur ?

—Pas bien fort, hélas ! Je l'ai quittée en grand désarroi. Elle vient de perdre son époux et n'arrive pas à reprendre le dessus. Mais dites-moi, vous, comment allez-vous ?

—Je suis en pleine forme, je vous remercie.

—Vous savez que nous pouvons savoir dés à présent si vous attendez une fille ou un garçon. Mais peut-être voulez vous avoir la surprise ?

—Je ne sais pas, j'en parlerai avec Severus et si nous décidons de savoir, nous viendrons vous voir ensemble.

—D'accord, cela me fera l'occasion de le féliciter ! Vous pouvez aller vous reposer mon petit. Profitez-en pendant que cette petite terreur en vous vous en laisse encore la possibilité. Parce que quand il va se mettre à bouger…S'il tient de son père, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit très vigoureux !

Les deux femmes rirent ensemble et Helena prit la direction des cachots. En entrant dans le salon, elle eut la surprise d'y trouver Minerva qui discutait avec son Maitre des potions. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'après midi touchait à sa fin et que les cours étaient finis.

—Helena, venez vous asseoir, s'il vous plait, j'ai une proposition à vous faire…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

_J'ai une proposition à vous faire…_

_Helena regarda Severus qui se contenta de lui indiquer un fauteuil. Elle s'assit donc pendant que Minerva faisait apparaitre une théière et trois tasses. Tranquillement, elle fit le service devant la jeune infirmière qui s'impatientait quelque peu. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle avança :_

—_Professeur Mac Gonagall, vous avez dit que vous aviez une proposition à me faire. S'agit-il d'un travail ?_

—_Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier pour les soins que vous avez apporté à Mr Smith. Le jeune garçon est bien remis de sa mésaventure, selon le patronus que Poppy m'a envoyé. Je pense que vous savez que notre infirmière a des problèmes familiaux. Elle m'a demandé un congé ce matin avant de partir chez sa sœur. J'ai bien sûr hésité, nous ne pouvons rester sans personnel soignant et demander quelqu'un à Sainte mangouste peut prendre un temps infini. Aussi, grâce ou à cause de l'accident de cet après midi, j'ai réalisé que nous avions la personne idéale entre nos murs. Vous. J'en ai parlé à Poppy quand elle est rentrée tout à l'heure et elle a convenu que vous étiez tout à fait capable de prendre sa charge. Elle ne vous a rien dit quand elle a rejoint l'infirmerie ?_

—_Non, Madame, je ne savais même pas qu'elle vous avait vue. _

—_Oh, un très court instant. Mais assez pour me dire que vous étiez très consciencieuse et professionnelle. De plus, les jeunes semblent beaucoup vous apprécier. Nous aurions besoin de vous déjà pendant quatre mois, c'est le temps que m'a demandé notre infirmière. Votre état vous permet d'exercer votre activité, n'est-ce-pas ?_

—_Sans problèmes, Madame. Je suis enceinte, pas malade. De plus, seuls de légers traumatismes et des maladies bénignes sont soignées ici. Les cas les plus graves sont envoyés à Sainte Mangouste, je présume ? _

—_Tout à fait, approuva la vieille écossaise. Vous sentez vous capable de prendre ce poste, tout au moins jusqu'à ce que Poppy revienne et que vous alliez tranquillement et sereinement au bout de votre grossesse ?_

—_J'ai l'expérience et les qualifications pour, professeur. Je vais aller chez moi chercher mes diplômes pour les intégrer à mon contrat. _

—_Severus vous accompagnera. Je démarrerai votre période de travail après que vous ayez terminé celle de Sainte Mangouste. A propos, le Dr Rosney va m'en vouloir de lui enlever son meilleur élément, fit Minerva en riant. _

—_Je pense qu'il s'en accommodera en sachant mon état, sourit Helena en posant la main sur son ventre._

—_Bien, je vais vous laisser libre demain Severus, pour vous permettre d'aider Helena à faire toutes les démarches pour sa nouvelle vie. Vous pouvez bien évidemment rester avec votre compagnon, mon enfant, rien n'interdit les couples adultes dans le règlement de Poudlard, j'ai vérifié. La stabilité est gage d'une grossesse épanouie et sans soucis. Nous reverrons votre contrat après votre accouchement. Je suis sûre que Poppy adorera n'être infirmière qu'à mi-temps et nounou le reste de la journée !_

_La directrice se leva et Helena en fit autant pour la serrer dans ses bras. _

—_Merci professeur Mac Gonagall. Vous me soulagez d'un grand poids. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour rester avec Severus… Je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre geste envers nous deux._

_La vieille dame eut un doux sourire, ses yeux se mirent à briller._

—_Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que me fait l'idée qu'il y aura bientôt un bébé à Poudlard. Je crois que c'est la première fois, il faudra que je vérifie, fit-elle toute guillerette. Et étant la directrice à ce moment là, c'est un peu grâce à moi !…_

_Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. L'écossaise se tourna vers son Maitre des potions et se reprit :_

—_Euh, oui bien sûr, vous y êtes aussi un peu pour quelque chose Severus, mais…n'empêche que je suis très fière de ce qui m'arrive. Bonsoir mes enfants, lança-t-elle d'un ton jovial._

_Et elle sortit presque en courant car elle savait bien que le terrible maitre des cachots allait la ramasser. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux !_

_Quand ils furent seuls, Helena se tourna vers Severus qui n'avait pas dit un mot de toute la conversation. Son visage était, à son habitude, impassible mais une lueur chaude transparaissait dans le regard sombre qu'il posa sur elle. _

—_Tu ne dis rien ? Ces arrangements ne te conviennent pas ?_

—_Je n'ai rien à dire. Fit-il d'un ton neutre. _

—_Alors s'il te plait, cache ta joie, s'énerva Helena. Je pensais que tu serais heureux d'avoir une solution à notre situation._

—_Mais je suis heureux, murmura-t-il._

—_Et bien on, ne le dirait pas !_

—_Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ? Que je saute partout en poussant des cris d'hyppogriffe en rut ?_

_Helena ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant la scène._

—_Je ne t'en demande pas tant. Mais tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus d'enthousiasme…_

—_Je te prouverais tout à l'heure à quel point cet arrangement me plait. Pour l'instant, j'attends Draco qui doit arriver dans…Il s'interrompit en entendant frapper à la porte. En fait, maintenant !_

_Severus se dirigea vers la porte. En passant, il caressa la joue d'Helena d'un long doigt et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis ouvrit le battant de bois. _

_Draco entra dans la pièce et vint embrasser la compagne de son parrain en la serrant dans ses bras. A ce geste Severus fronça les sourcils. _

—_Draco…gronda-t-il._

_Faisant fi de la jalousie de son professeur, Draco retint un moment Helena contre lui, d'un air de défi puis lui glissa à l'oreille._

—_J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits aujourd'hui. Ce doit être beaucoup plus agréable de se faire soigner par toi que par la vieille Pomfresh._

_La jeune femme éclata de rire. _

—_Ne va pas te blesser exprès, je pense que ton parrain se chargerait de toi !_

—_Il en serait bien capable rien que pour que tu ne me touche pas. Il brandit un doigt accusateur vers l'homme en noir. La jalousie est un vilain défaut, professeur Snape._

_L'accusé eut un rictus amusé puis prit la parole._

—_Tu voulais me voir ? Je n'ai pas toute la soirée !_

_Draco redevint instantanément sérieux._

—_J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère. Elle revient au manoir Malfoy, maintenant qu'elle a été acquittée par le Magenmagot pour son geste envers Potter face à qui-tu-sais. Elle voudrait te voir aussi, je pense pour parler d'une éventuelle libération de mon père. Apparemment son cas a été évoqué et son procès aura lieu dans un mois. Ses avocats veulent plaider le sort de l'imperium._

—_Bien sur que j'irai voir Narcissa. Quant à ton père, je doute que le sort de l'imperium fasse illusion devant la cour de justice. Lucius n'a jamais été un enfant de cœur et son allégeance au seigneur des ténèbres est bien trop ancienne pour que cela suffise. Mais pourquoi pas ? _

—_Je suis de ton avis. Même s'ils le lâche un jour, il sera continuellement sous surveillance. Mais bon, il vaut mieux ça que d'être enfermé à vie à Azkaban._

—_Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Préviens moi quand ta mère sera installée. J'irai lui rendre visite._

—_Je te le dirai. Bonne nuit tous les deux et…n'importunez pas trop ce petit, termina-t-il en posant une main sur le ventre d'Helena en souriant. Puis il s'en fut._

_La Maitre des potions poussa un soupir puis s'approcha de sa belle._

—_Où en étions nous ? Susurra-t-il d'une voix suave._

—_Tu avais ton doigt là, chuchota-t-elle en prenant son doigt et en le posant sur sa joue._

—_Mmm, mmm, confirma le professeur. _

_Le doigt descendit doucement le long de la joue, glissa dans son cou pour remonter autour de l'oreille. Puis dériva lentement vers le sud, passa dans la douce vallée entre les seins avant de se faufiler par le décolleté du chemisier. D'un geste agile, Severus déboutonna le vêtement puis sa bouche prit le relais pour gober le mamelon qu'il venait de faire apparaître. _

_Helena ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, la chaleur montait en elle et elle s'accrocha aux épaules de l'homme pour garder son équilibre. La main masculine suivit les courbes voluptueuses pour effleurer le creux de ses cuisses, là où pulsait son désir. Elle glissa dans le pantalon pour caresser le sexe humide. Il écarta les lèvres et posa un long doigt à l'entrée de la grotte chaude, le fit entrer progressivement. Il en insinua un second puis appuya sa paume contre le bourgeon sensible, la bougeant lentement._

—_Severus…souffla-t-elle._

_Il retira sa main, la colla contre lui pour lui faire sentir la force de son érection et lui murmura:_

—_Oui…moi aussi j'ai envie de toi…Touche moi…_

_Elle s'écarta légèrement pour déboutonner sa redingote. Elle en écarta les pans et glissa les mains sous la chemise blanche qu'elle avait sorti du pantalon. Elle caressa le torse ferme, le dos musclé et approcha ses mains de sa ceinture. Elle dégrafa le jean noir et s'insinua dans l'ouverture. Ses doigts saisirent la hampe dure et chaude et amorcèrent un mouvement de va et vient. _

_La terreur des cachots gémit et haleta sous l'emprise du désir et du plaisir. Il lui écarta les mains, glissa un bras sous les jambes d'Helena et l'emporta dans la chambre…_

_Ils n'en sortirent que bien plus tard et se firent apporter un plateau pour diner, l'heure étant largement dépassée. Ayant repris des forces, ils regagnèrent la chambre pour une séance de massage qu'ils partagèrent intimement. _

_Ils reposaient sur le dos, Helena à moitié couchée en travers de lui. Il avait sa main posée sur le doux ventre qui commençait à gonfler quelque peu. Elle approchait des trois mois et sa taille changeait petit à petit._

_Elle recouvrit sa main de la sienne et murmura, proche du sommeil :_

—_Bientôt je serai une vrai baleine !_

—_Bientôt, tu seras encore plus belle. Une femme enceinte est toujours magnifique._

—_Ouais ! On verra dans trois ou quatre mois si tu es encore de cet avis !_

_Il la serra contre lui, laissa ses lèvres errer dans sa chevelure et murmura d'une voix rauque :_

—_Ce qui compte, c'est que tu seras toujours là, avec moi, dans mes bras._

_Mais Helena ne l'entendit pas, Morphée l'ayant attirée à elle. Il sourit en l'entendant ronfler légèrement puis se laissa à son tour gagner par le sommeil._


	8. Chapter 8

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et qui laissent une trace de leur passage. En particulier à Melfique et surtout Eladora pour ses corrections.

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR…

Chapitre 8

Le lendemain matin, Severus et Helena transplantèrent à Londres pour récupérer les affaires de celle-ci. Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de son appartement et y entrèrent. Helena s'affaira à remplir une malle de vêtements pendant que Severus regroupait les livres de sa jeune amie. Il réduisit le tout et Helena appela sa propriétaire par la cheminée. Les deux femmes se mirent d'accord en quelques minutes. Son ancienne propriétaire était plutôt ravie de récupérer le logement pour son fils qui désirait habiter non loin de sa mère. Celle-ci demanda à Helena si elle pouvait racheter ses meubles pour le jeune homme. Ravie, la jeune infirmière accepta et elle convinrent rapidement d'une somme qui serait virée dans la semaine sur son compte à Gringotts.

Severus et Helena mirent les affaires réduites dans leurs poches puis ils transplannèrent à Sainte mangouste. Helena se retint tout juste de rire lorsque le grand professeur fut soudain harponné par Mia, sa collègue, qui venait de l'apercevoir.

—Monsieur Snape ! Quel plaisir de vous voir en aussi bonne forme ! Helena est vraiment une fée parmi les sorcières pour vous avoir remis sur pied aussi vite et aussi bien ! S'écria-telle en le serrant vigoureusement sur sa large poitrine.

—Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, susurra la voix profonde de celui qui avait été son plus mystérieux patient.

—Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Mais que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez besoin de soins ?

A ce moment Helena intervint.

—Sev…Le professeur Snape m'accompagne car je dois aller voir le Dr Rosney. Je donne ma démission Mia. Je vais m'installer à Poudlard. Je vais remplacer l'infirmière pendant quelques mois et ensuite y travailler probablement à mi-temps.

—Mais c'est incroyable ! Avoua Mia sans détour. Qu'est-ce-qui te retient là-bas ?

Helena jeta un coup d'œil à son compagnon qui s'était éloigné de quelques pas, sans doute pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes femmes.

—Je suis enceinte Mia, lui confia Helena, et cet arrangement me permet de rester près de Severus.

—Quoi ? Monsieur Snape et toi, vous …?

Helena hocha la tête avec un sourire.

—Et bien ! Quelqu'un m'aurait dit ça voila trois mois, je l'aurais envoyé voir un psycomage ! Fit entendre la brave femme surprise.

—Effectivement, personne n'aurait pu prévoir un tel changement entre nous deux. Je peux te garantir que ca n'a pas été facile au début de mon contrat à Poudlard, ni de tout repos. Severus m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais j'ai appris à connaître l'homme et nous vivons une histoire merveilleuse qui va bientôt nous apporter encore plus de bonheur, dit-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

—Oh, Helena, je suis si contente pour toi, s'écria sa collègue en apprenant la grossesse de celle-ci. Donne-moi des nouvelles s'il te plait ! Et préviens moi quand le bébé sera né. Alors là, quand je vais raconter ça à Nattie, elle va en tomber sur les fesses !

—Embrasse-la bien pour moi. Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller voir le directeur pour lui faire part de ma démission à la fin de ce mois. Je promets de t'envoyer un hibou de temps en temps et de te faire part de la naissance.

Mia partit vaquer à ses occupations, non sans avoir serrée Helena dans ses bras et embrassé comme du bon pain.

La jeune infirmière vit Severus lui faire signe qu'il l'attendait dehors, estimant avoir assez fait preuve de cordialités pour la journée.

La discussion avec le Dr Rosney se passa très bien. Le vieil homme se montra très compréhensif en laissant la jeune femme partir en l'ayant grandement congratulée pour le bébé à venir. Il déplora cependant de perdre un si bon élément. Helena, quant à elle, avait le cœur un peu serré de quitter l'endroit où elle avait travaillé pendant tant d'années et où elle avait rencontré l'homme de sa vie. La jeune femme rejoignit celui-ci. Sorti du bâtiment, Severus s'était assis sur un banc. Un sourire de la part de sa compagne le rassura sur le bon déroulement de l'entretien.

Les deux amoureux déambulèrent dans les rues proches de l'hôpital où ils se restaurèrent avant de rentrer. Quand ils sortirent de la taverne, Severus serra Helena contre lui pour les faire transplanner à Poudlard. Puis ils se rendirent dans les cachots pour ranger les quelques biens d'Helena. Ceux-ci trouvèrent leur place tout naturellement dans l'armoire et la bibliothèque de Severus qu'il avait préalablement agrandies.

Après quoi, Helena le prit par la main et l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie de l'école. La jeune femme devais subir une série de tests dispensés à ce stade de la grossesse.

Poppy les accueillit avec le sourire.

—Ah, vous voilà, Helena ! Severus ! Je suis contente de pouvoir vous adresser tous mes vœux.

Le grand professeur la regarda d'un air ennuyé bien que celle-ci affichais un sourire radieux.

—Faites donc votre travail, Mrs Paumures ! Grogna Severus. J'ai des copies à corriger.

La vieille infirmière leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'ingratitude, qui ne la surprenait pas malgré tout. Snape restait Snape. Elle fit signe à Helena de s'étendre sur un lit, puis elle fit passer sa baguette à divers endroit du corps de sa jeune collègue, prenant sa tension, vérifiant son rythme cardiaque. Elle demanda ensuite à Helena de se déshabiller sommairement pour s'assurer que son col était normal. Enfin comme tout allait très bien, elle posa le bout de sa baguette sur l'abdomen d'Helena en tournant la tête vers les heureux parents

—Voulez vous connaître le sexe de votre enfant ?

Les futurs parents se regardèrent puis Severus inclina la tête en signe d'accord. Poppy prononça l'incantation et Severus et Helena virent avec émerveillement une jolie lueur bleue sortir du bâton magique.

—C'est un garçon ! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie. Oh, que je suis contente. Un petit Snape de plus va faire ses études à Poudlard ! Je gage qu'il sera aussi doué que son père et aussi agréable que sa mère formula l'infirmière.

Le grand Snape eut un rictus moqueur sous la critique à peine formulée.

—Merci Poppy. Plaise à Merlin qu'il n'aie pas à supporter les idioties des habitants de ce château ! Je lui souhaite de savoir se faire respecter, lui.

—Oh, je ne doute pas qu'il y arrivera, il sera à bonne école !

Helena intervint alors pour éviter l'envenimement de la conversation.

—Merci Poppy. Nous vous remercions de vos attentions mais nous devons rejoindre les cachots maintenant. Comme vous l'a dit Severus, il a du travail.

—Bien sûr mes enfants. Allez-y, mais ménagez vous tout de même, jeune femme. Et ne laissez pas cet homme vous surmener, Helena, continua l'infirmière en s'adressant tout particulièrement à sa nouvelle collègue.

—Promis Poppy. A demain, je viendrai voir dans la matinée si vous avez besoin de moi.

Tous se saluèrent, d'une bise pour Helena, d'un signe de tête sec pour le Maitre des potions avant de se séparer. Dans le couloir qui les ramenait à leurs appartements, Severus retint Helena par le bras. Il serra tendrement sa compagne contre lui sans dire un mot. Le jeune femme lui rendit son étreinte. Helena avait les larmes aux yeux en sachant combien Severus était heureux même s'il ne lui disait rien.

Il prit la main de la future maman, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et ainsi, ils cheminèrent dans un silence complice jusqu'aux appartements privés. Severus se sépara à regret d'Helena non sans avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre. Severus rejoignit son bureau pour corriger les essais de ses septièmes années.

Au diner, Minerva s'enquit de l'avancée des obligations d'Helena. La vieille sorcière se montra ravie d'apprendre que le couple attende un garçon en ayant à peu près la même réaction que Mrs Pomfresh.

—Espérons qu'il aura votre caractère ma chère Helena ! Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter une second Severus Snape ! Avoua tout de go la directrice des Gryffondors.

La jeune femme étouffa un rire dans sa serviette en sentant son compagnon frémir à ses mots.

—Pour ma part, j'espère que cet enfant n'aura pas à subir vos cours, grommela le futur père un tantinet froissé. De toute évidence vous serez trop vieille pour enseigner, ajouta Severus. La sénilité des professeur ne convient pas aux jeunes élèves, continua-t-il sur le même ton de causticité.

—Voyons Severus, dans onze ans, je n'aurais que…voyons voir…

—Cent vint deux ans ? Suggéra ouvertement Severus.

Un éclat de rire commun aux autres professeurs salua la répartie du Maitre des potions qui, moqueur, regardait la directrice. La vieille écossaise, bonne joueuse, se mit à rire aussi en le corrigeant :

.

—Peut-être pas autant, Severus, mais pas loin.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et les congratulations d'usage. Rendus dans leurs quartiers, Severus et Helena eurent la bonne surprise de voir arriver Ginny et Draco. La jeune fille était, au fil du temps, un peu moins nerveuse avec à son professeur de potions, même si, globalement, elle restait encore intimidée face à lui. L'adolescente avait du mal à être naturelle en sa présence. Celui-ci ne lui facilitait certainement pas les choses. Il prenait aussi un malin plaisir à l'appeler « Miss Wesley » de façon caustique ou moqueuse.

Helena avait bien essayé de rendre l'atmosphère plus détendue entre le professeur et sa jeune élève mais le Maitre des potions gardait la réserve qu'il avait coutume d'afficher en toutes circonstance. Alors qu'il tutoyait Draco, il vouvoyait Ginny, voyant en elle seulement la fille d'Arthur et Molly, couple qu'il appréciait en secret sans avoir jamais essayé de se rapprocher d'eux pendant les réunions de l'Ordre du Phenix. En effet, les Weasley ne lui avait jamais montré aucune aversion particulière. Ils avaient toujours bien traité Severus malgré le rôle obscur et ambigu que celui-ci avait joué. Le couple avait confiance en Dumbledore et, par conséquent fait confiance à Severus Snape, même au plus sombre de la guerre.

Alors que Ginny s'asseyait aux côtés de son amie, Darco prit place dans un confortable fauteuil. Severus fit apparaître une théière et quatre tasses puis il s'installa à son bureau pour vérifier ses cours du lendemain.

Les trois plus jeunes devisèrent gaiement, parlant surtout de la grossesse d'Helena. Le Maitre des potions vint les rejoindre et Ginny sauta presque de peur, sur les genoux de Draco, pour laisser sa place à son professeur. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard narquois, puis susurra :

—Merci Ginny.

La jeune fille ouvrit de grands yeux et coassa de surprise

—De rien …professeur.

—Severus !

—Severus ?

—Oui, c'est mon prénom !

—Ah ? Euh…oui…bien sûr pro…Euh… Severus.

Draco et Helena éclatèrent de rire pendant que le coin des lèvres de l'homme se relevaient en un sourire moqueur.

—C'est difficile n'est-ce-pas ?

—Euh…oui, professeur, enfin je veux dire Severus.

—Peut-être arriverons-nous un jour à nous tutoyer…Fit-il sceptique.

—Oh oui certainement ! Affirma Ginny en reprenant de l'assurance. Et dans quelques années on se tapera sûrement dans le dos en buvant des bièraubeurres !

—N'exagérez quand même pas, Miss Wesley ! Quoique…si vous êtes toujours avec mon filleul, un rapprochement s'opérera fatalement !

La rousse émis un gloussement et dit en se serrant contre Draco:

—Bien sûr que je serai toujours avec lui. Draco et moi, c'est pour la vie.

—J'admire votre confiance. Admis Severus sur la réserve. Mais j'ai appris, dés mon plus jeune âge, que dans l'existence, rien n'est éternel. La suite a confirmé cela.

—Mais quand même Parrain, tout va bien mieux maintenant. La guerre est terminée, plus aucune menace ne plane sur le monde sorcier. Tu as Helena, tu vas être père…Je pense que tu peux te relâcher, tu ne crois pas ?

Helena attendait, stoïque, la réponse de Severus. Elle le connaissait bien et savait qu'il n'avait pas lâché prise avec son passé. Aussi fut-elle surprise quand il murmura, dévoilant ses doutes et ses peurs :

—J'avoue que la vie m'est infiniment plus agréable. Mais même si je suis sûr de moi et de mes sentiments, Helena peut rencontrer un jour un autre homme et partir. Comme tu le vois, rien n'est certain.

La jeune infirmière intervint alors .

—J'en ai autant à ton service, Severus. Tu vas certainement reprendre tes voyages pour t'approvisionner en ingrédients et tu auras la possibilité de rencontrer d'autres femmes. Qui sait si tu ne seras pas attiré par une collègue, Maitre en potions comme toi ?

—Je sais que cela n'arrivera pas. On ne doit jamais dire jamais, je sais, mais je te dois la vie, je te dois le bonheur, je te dois tout. Même un rapprochement avec Ginny Weasley, ce que je n'aurais jamais cru possible !

Ces mots, dits d'un ton aussi ironique qu'amusé, détendirent l'ambiance et tous se mirent à rire. Voyant soudain l'heure du couvre-feu arriver, les préfets prirent congé pour leur ronde nocturne. Severus prit la main d'Helena et l'entraîna dans leur chambre.

—Mon massage, réclama l'homme à son oreille, plus ému par ses confidences qu'il ne l'aurai admis.

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement et se laissa guider…


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, je suis en retard , avec toutes mes excuses…

Merci Eladora, Melfique et tous ceux qui lisent.

Ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR.

Chapitre 9

Les premiers frimas de l'hiver se faisaient sentir en cette fin de novembre et quelques élèves, moins frileux que les autres, se promenaient dans le parc. Quelques flocons firent leur apparition, bien vite de plus en plus nombreux. Ils voltigeaient au gré d'un vent glacial qui s'était levé et firent fuir les derniers jeunes gens qui se précipitèrent au chaud dans leurs salles communes.

Dans le salon des Serpentards, Draco lisait, installé dans un fauteuil au coin de la cheminée. Quelques élèves entrèrent, apportant du froid avec eux. La jeune française, Cécilia Linier, s'approcha de lui en enlevant gracieusement son écharpe.

—Bonjour beau blond, susurra-t-elle, en se penchant vers lui, voulant exposer son décolleté plongeant aux yeux gris qui demeurèrent obstinément baissés.

Draco se raidit. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment la jeune fille, la trouvant fière et arrogante. Narcissa avait rencontré ses parents, en France, mais n'avait pas lié amitié avec eux. Ces gens faisait partie de l'aristocratie sorcière française et, sans faire partie des mangemorts de ce pays, ils avaient soutenu les idées de Voldemort. Ils ne cachaient pas leurs idées sur la supériorité des sangs purs et la mère de Draco ne voulait plus entendre parler de ces histoires. Elle en avait trop souffert et voulait oublier toutes ces années de servitudes.

—Qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Linier ? Fit-il, sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

—Je me disais…comme tu as l'air d'avoir la cote auprès des professeurs de cette école, pourrais-tu suggérer l'idée au professeur Snape de prendre une apprentie ?

—Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il pourrait ne serait-ce qu'écouter ma suggestion ?

—Je crois savoir que tu es plus ou moins en famille avec lui, il t'écouterait peut-être…

—Alors là, tu rêve ! De toute façon, il n'a jamais formé d'apprenti et il ne le fera sans doute jamais. Il a déjà beaucoup de travail et maintenant qu'il va être père…

A ces mots, la jeune fille se crispa.

—J'avais espéré qu'il soit célibataire. Son épouse ne vit pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?

—Il n'est pas marié mais tu dois bien être la seule à ne pas savoir que l'infirmière qui le soigne porte son enfant. Ils en sont très heureux et je ne le vois pas prendre du travail en plus pour avoir moins de temps pour sa famille. Si tu crois qu'il va te prendre pour apprentie, tu te fourre la baguette dans l'œil ! Tu serais bien inspirée de ne pas insister si tu ne veux pas t'en faire un ennemi.

La française tourna les talons. Depuis sa confrontation avec le Maitre des potions dans la salle de cours, elle n'avait pas renoncé à son intention de suivre son apprentissage auprès de celui-ci. Elle se sentait irrépressiblement attirée par lui et saurait bien le faire changer d'avis. Après tout, elle était la meilleure de la classe et ses parents, bien placés, pourraient l'aider à le convaincre. Peut-être en lui faisant miroiter un grand laboratoire tout neuf, pour lui tout seul…Ou alors,…elle se savait jolie. Quand sa compagne ressemblera à un cachalot énorme, pensa-t-elle, je serai là et je suis sûre que je pourrai le séduire. Un homme normalement constitué ne résiste pas à une jeunette prête à tout pour lui plaire.

C'était décidé. Elle allait attendre, quelques semaines, tout au plus deux ou trois mois, et agir à ce moment. Elle était persuadée que le sombre professeur lui tomberait dans les bras.

Draco soupira, regarda sa montre et décida d'aller voir son parrain. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'entrer dans le jeu de Cécilia mais il voulait quand même en parler avec son ainé. Il avait encore une heure avant le souper et comptait bien discuter avec Severus avant qu'Helena ne redescende de l'infirmerie.

Arrivé aux appartements du professeur, il trouva celui-ci à son bureau. Pas de trace d'Helena. Il s'installa à califourchon sue une chaise et fit face à son parrain.

—Qu'y a-t-il Draco ? Un problème ?

—Pas encore mais ça pourrait en devenir un ! Pour toi !

Le professeur leva un sourcil interrogatif. Le garçon poursuivit.

—Cécilia Linier.

A ce nom, Severus soupira.

—Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'envoie en messager pour me convaincre de la prendre comme apprentie !

—C'est tout à fait ça. Mais je n'ai aucune intention de te convaincre. Cette fille ne me semble pas claire. Elle me parait prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins.

—Tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre, Draco? Susurra Severus.

—Toi si, Helena non. Je suis presque sûr que cette folle est capable de s'en prendre à elle, ou tout au moins, la déstabiliser. Elle a eu l'air…très déçue quand je lui ai dis que tu allais être père. Apparemment elle semble te trouver à son goût !

A ces mots, le Maitre des potions fronça les sourcils.

—Que pense-tu qu'elle pourrait faire ?

—Elle a essayé de m'appâter tout à l'heure. Elle m'a mis son décolleté sous le nez en venant chuchoter à mon oreille. Décolleté qu'elle a fort joli, d'ailleurs, et elle le sait.

Severus émit un son qui pouvait presque passer pour un petit rire.

—Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place si Miss Weasley apprend ça ! Ni à la tienne, d'ailleurs !

Draco se redressa sur sa chaise.

—Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Ginny est la seule qui compte pour moi et ce n'est pas une midinette qui se pavanera devant moi qui changera mon cœur.

—C'est tout à ton honneur. Je peux en dire autant. Cette fille est bien sotte si elle espère quoique ce soit de moi. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais garder un œil sur elle.

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Helena entra.

—Bonsoir Draco ! Vous avez l'air bien sérieux tous les deux, fit-elle en embrassant le jeune homme.

Puis elle marcha jusqu'au Maitre des potions et entoura son torse de ses bras en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou et se pencha pour lui en poser un sur les lèvres. Elle le sentit se raidir et cacha un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'il avait horreur des effusions en public et réservait ses marques de tendresse pour les moments où ils étaient seuls. Même devant Draco il retenait ses gestes et se sentait mal à l'aise.

Pour jouer un peu, toujours contre son dos alors qu'il était assit à son bureau, elle fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse et de son ventre en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

—Bonsoir mon amour…Je t'ai manqué aujourd'hui ?

—Helena…gronda le sombre professeur qui n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier le jeu. Veux-tu te tenir correctement, s'il te plait, lui enjoignit-il d'une voix de velours légèrement menaçante.

Helena fit un clin d'œil à Draco et se redressa lentement avec une mine boudeuse.

—Bon, très bien, puisque tu ne veux pas de moi, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…Je vais partir !

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

—Non mais, qu'est-ce-que tu me fais, là ? Viens ici, intima-t-il.

Il se leva, l'attira à lui et l'enveloppa dans ses grands bras. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et capta ainsi le petit sourire de son amie. Après un long baiser plein de tendresse, il la repoussa gentiment avec un rictus moqueur.

—Vous auriez gagné votre place à Serpentard, Miss Monnier !

Draco éclata de rire et s'écria :

—C'est exactement ce que je pensait ! Bon je vais vous laisser continuer ce que vous avez commencé…Au fait Severus, ma mère m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin, elle est au manoir et te transmet ses amitiés. Elle s'attend à ta visite bientôt.

—Oui, bien sûr, dis lui que je lui rendrai visite samedi, en début d'après-midi.

Le jeune homme quitta ses ainés après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée et Helena se tourna vers Severus.

—Que comptez-vous faire pour Lucius ?

—Personnellement rien. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur le Magenmagot. Je me rendrai au procès et je témoignerai s'il le faut. Mais je ne pourrai dire que la vérité, c'est-à-dire que Lucius était effectivement un mangemort du premier cercle mais qu'il était aveuglé par l'aura du seigneur des ténèbres. Ce personnage savait très bien nous faire sentir notre importance, et aussi bien nous écraser. Quand Lucius est tombé en disgrâce, il est devenu une loque, pétri de peur. Draco était en ligne de mire du Lord ainsi que Narcissa. Je pense que si Dumbledore avait été encore là, il l'aurait fait revenir du côté de la lumière.

—Me…présenteras-tu à Narcissa un jour ? S'enquit la jeune femme d'une voix douce.

—Naturellement ! Mais laisse-moi la voir seul la première fois. Je veux prendre le temps de lui parler de toi. C'est une femme fière, qui peut paraître hautaine et froide. Elle a reçut l'éducation rigide d'une famille de sangs purs, imbus d'eux même et de leur importance dans le monde sorcier. C'est une Black et elle le revendique. Mais quand elle n'est pas en représentation, elle est douce et très attachée à Lucius et à Draco, la prunelle de ses yeux. C'est une mère aimante et hyper protectrice. Et elle est aussi très amoureuse de son mari alors que leur mariage a été arrangé par les famille.

—Comment ont-ils acceptés d'être mariés comme ça ? S'exclama Helena.

—Ils n'avaient pas le choix. Dans les familles d'aristocrates sorciers, les enfants sont fiancés très tôt. Narcissa et Lucius sont promis l'un à l'autre depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Ils ont grandi avec cette idée et sont tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre dès l'adolescence, à Poudlard. Comme quoi un mariage arrangé n'est pas plus mal.

—Je n'aurais jamais accepté de me marier par intérêt, s'écria la jeune femme. Ma parole, ces princes sont resté au temps du moyen âge !

—Alors ne rêve plus de princes et de rois, leur vie n'est pas toujours celle dont ils ont rêvé.

—Mais je ne veux qu'un seul prince…celui de sang-mêlé !

—Si tu lui montrait à quel point tu le veux ? Lui lança-t-il avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

—Ohhh ! Tu as envie d'un petit moment de passion avant le diner ?

—Pourquoi un petit ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille de sa voix rauque et chaude.

Et il l'entraîna dans leur chambre…

Laissez-moi votre avis en attendant la suite..bises…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

A l'approche de Noël, l'agitation des élèves se faisait sentir dans tous les couloirs de l'école ainsi que dans la grande salle. Les filles rougissaient en minaudant tout en jetant des regards furtifs aux garçons qu'elles convoitaient. Certaines espéraient que l'élu de leur cœur l'inviterait à être sa cavalière pour le bal prévu deux jours plus tard, d'autres jouaient les indifférentes pour ne pas être conviées par le mauvais. Les garçons n'étaient pas en reste. C'était à celui qui réussirait à inviter la plus belle avant les autres.

A table, Helena suivait le manège avec amusement tout en se rappelant cette époque de sa vie. Elle avait été pareille à toutes ces jeunes filles et avait attendu avec impatience de pouvoir danser avec le plus beau spécimen mâle de sa classe, Ethan Woodworth. Celui-ci l'avait invité à sa grande surprise et était devenu , le temps du bal, son premier flirt. La soirée s'était déroulée comme dans un rêve pour la jeune fille qu'elle était et elle en gardait un souvenir ému.

Alors qu'elle racontait cet épisode à Severus, celui-ci la toisa railleur.

—Pourquoi est-ce-que cela ne m'étonne pas de toi ? Tu es une incorrigible romantique !

—Que reproches-tu au romantisme ? S'étonna Helena.

—Rien… à partir du moment où c'est bien fait…

—Mais tu parle de sexe, là !

—Quelle différence ? Fit-il narquois.

Elle allait répliquer quand elle discerna l'étincelle moqueuse dans son regard noir. Elle se détourna et lança :

—Ah, voilà bien les hommes; incapable de penser avec autre chose que ce qui est dans leur pantalon !

—T'entendrai-je t'en plaindre, lui susurra Severus à son oreille.

Joueuse, elle glissa subrepticement une main sur le haut de la cuisse masculine qui la frôlait et lui glissa sur le même ton :

—Pas le moins du monde, mon chéri. Tiens, reprends un peu de cet excellent gâteau au chocolat, c'est aphrodisiaque paraît-il, murmura-t-elle en rapprochant dangereusement la main de la partie la plus sensible du corps du terrible maitre des cachots.

Il grogna et marmonna dans sa barbe qu'elle était insatiable. Helena éclata de rire ce qui attira l'attention d'une certaine jeune fille à la table des Serpentards.

Severus balaya la salle de ses yeux d'obsidienne et capta le regard bleu de son élève posé sur la future maman qui avalait sa deuxième part de gâteau. Les lèvres de la fille étaient pincées et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Severus se dit qu'il était temps de mettre les choses au point avec elle et de lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il ne la prendrait pas en apprentissage. Quant à ce béguin qu'elle semblait développer pour lui, il se faisait fort d'y mettre un terme. CEn tant que membre du corps enseignant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il suscitait l'admiration d'une élève et il savait parfaitement gérer cela. Quelques phrases bien senties accompagnées de son célèbre regard assassin et le tour était joué.

Le mouvement de colère qui traversa le Maitre des potions attira l'attention de Cécilia qui tourna les yeux vers lui. Voyant qu'il la fixait, elle planta ses prunelles bleues dans les iris sombres sans l'ombre d'une gêne. Mais tout de même, rougissante, elle replongea le nez dans son assiette, choquée par la fureur de son professeur à son égard.

L'adolescente s'intima la plus grande prudence, consciente de marcher sur des œufs avec le sombre personnage. Elle discernait la force et la violence à peine voilée de l'ancien mangemort. Il était capable de la briser si elle s'en prenait à Helena. Elle savait donc que la plus grande prudence s'imposait. Malgré tout, Cécilia était jalouse de l'évidente intimité qui existait entre le professeur Snape et son infirmière et elle ne concevait pas que ce si grand serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres puisse partager sa vie avec une femme si insignifiante. Elle-même avait tellement plus à lui offrir ! Une belle-famille de renom, une fortune colossale, et puis tant d'autres choses que la jeune fille s'impatientait de lui faire découvrir. Cécilia en était persuadée et elle ne parlait même pas de son physique avantageux.

Alors qu'elle finissait son dessert en réfléchissant, Helena et Severus quittèrent la table après les salutations d'usage à leur collègues et descendirent dans leurs appartements. Dés qu'elle arriva, Helena se pelotonna sur le divan avec un livre en essayant de digérer sa troisième part de gâteau. Severus, quant à lui, s'attela à la correction de copies toutes plus nulles les unes que les autres selon lui. Aux sons de grincements de dents et de pages qui se tournaient, la soirée s'écoula lentement. Au bout d'une heure et demie de grommellements et autres ronchonnements, Helena, à bout de patience, enjoignit à son patient d'aller s'étendre sur son lit pour son massage amplement mérité. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir, mais il obéit, non sans avoir soupiré, ce qui provoqua un haussement de sourcils étonné chez Helena ainsi qu 'un intérêt grandissant…

Le bal de Noël battait son plein. Des bougies de toutes les couleurs flottaient au plafond de la grande salle apportant une douceur et une ambiance chaleureuse à l'évènement. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer le gigantesque sapin décoré par Filius Flitwick avec l'aide de Minerva, qu'Hagrid avait installé à l'entrée.

Dans la grande salle, les jeunes s'adonnaient avec joie à la danse, certains avec plus de réussite que d'autres. Alors que l'orchestre entamait les premières mesures d'une valse, le professeur Snape se leva et s'inclina galamment devant sa compagne. Celle-ci le regarda avec étonnement mais mis sa main dans la sienne et se laissa entraîner sur la piste.

Là, il la fit tourner deux fois devant lui et la bloqua un instant contre son grand corps. Puis, pour amorcer les premiers pas d'une valse que sa compagne savait parfaitement exécuter, Severus entoura la taille de la jeune femme de son bras droit, emprisonnant sa main droite dans la sienne. Helena lui sourit tendrement en retour.

Loin de tout, ils se mirent à tournoyer avec grâce, sous les yeux admiratifs des élèves qui s'étaient écartés pour les contempler. Severus inversa le sens de la danse et Helena le suivit sans aucun problème, sous les murmures appréciatifs des spectateurs.

Le couple qui évoluait au son de la musique s'accordait à merveille. La grâce de leurs pas ainsi que la droiture de leurs corps donnait l'impression qu'ils glissaient sur le parquet avec aisance et facilité. Le duo complice s'arrêta avec précision et harmonie sur la dernière note, les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement récompensa leur prestation. Helena exécuta une petite révérence, tandis que Severus, fidèle à lui-même, ornait ses lèvres d'un rictus narquois.

Il raccompagna sa partenaire à sa place et se dirigea vers les couloirs du château puis le parc pour effectuer une ronde. Le directeur des Serpentard se faisait fort de débusquer quelques jeunes enfreignant le règlement en batifolant dans les recoins de l'école…

Le lendemain fut accueilli avec joie par Helena. En effet, les élèves repartaient tous chez eux pour les vacances de Noël. La future maman se faisait une joie de ces deux semaines qu'elle mettrait à profit pour se reposer ainsi que s'occuper un peu plus de son homme. Helena sentait quelle se fatiguait plus vite que d'habitude et avait de fréquentes envies de dormir.

Chaque matin, la jeune femme se levait vers neuf heures, prenait un petit copieux petit-déjeuner et allait passer un peu de temps à la bibliothèque où elle aidait Mrs Pince à ranger les lieux laissés quelque peu en désordre par les élèves. Helena gagnait ensuite la grande salle pour le repas de midi. Elle y retrouvait l'homme de son cœur puis retournait dans les cachots pour une sieste, souvent accompagnée par Severus qui l'aidait à se détendre…

Helena avait l'interdiction formelle de se rendre au laboratoire dans lequel le Maître des potions travaillait. Severus profitait de ces moments de liberté pour reconstituer le stock de potions de l'infirmerie, pressentant qu'il risquait d'être fort occupé par Helena dans les mois qui suivraient.

Le lendemain de Noël, Severus emmena Helena rendre une visite à Narcissa. Celle-ci voulait connaître celle qui rendait son ami heureux. La rencontre s'était bien passée. Et après que la glace se soit rompue, les deux femmes étaient presque devenues des amies. Elle se promirent de se retrouver à Pré-Au-Lard pour des emplettes avant de prendre congé.

Les vacances ne furent bientôt plus qu'un souvenir lointain. A la fin du mois de janvier, alors qu'elle triait l'armoire à potions de l'infirmerie, Helena entendit frapper à la porte de son bureau. Elle alla ouvrir et se retrouva face à une jolie jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui auraient pu êtres magnifiques si Helena n'y avait pas discerné froideur et dédain.

—Bonjour Miss. Que puis-je pour vous ?

—Vous êtes bien Helena, l'infirmière ?

Le ton employé par la jeune fille était aussi glacé et dédaigneux que l'étaient ses yeux.

—De toute évidence, répliqua poliment Helena, en montrant sa blouse blanche.

—Je me nomme Cecilia Linier, fit l'autre sans paraître remarquer le ton légèrement moqueur de l'infirmière. J'aurais besoin d'une potion contre le mal de ventre à certaines périodes. C'est certainement à votre portée, une chose aussi simple !

Helena fut surprise par le ton employé par la jeune fille mais n'en montra rien et prit le parti de plaisanter.

—Heureusement que cette école compte le meilleur Maitre en potions du moment ! J'ai ce qu'il vous faut. Asseyez-vous, je vais la chercher.

Alors que Cécilia prenait place face au bureau de l'infirmière, celle-ci ouvrit l'armoire et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer d'une petite fiole sur l'étagère du haut du meuble. Ce faisant, sa blouse se tendit, moulant le ventre arrondit de la femme.

—Ainsi, c'est donc vrai ! Entendit-elle dans son dos.

—Pardon, s'étonna-t-elle, Qu'est-ce-qui est vrai ?

—Non content de forniquer avec vous, il a aussi fallu qu'il vous engrosse !

Helena resta bouche bée, regardant d'un air effaré celle qui s'était levée pour la toiser après l'avoir aussi facilement insultée.

—Que disiez-vous, Miss Linier ? Je crois que j'ai mal compris vos paroles…

—Vous avez très bien compris ! Le seigneur des ténèbres n'aurait jamais accepté que son fidèle bras droit manque ainsi à son honneur en s'accoquinant avec la première venue ! Je suis sûre que vous n'êtes même pas de sang pur !

Helena mit un moment à réagir alors que l'autre la fixait fièrement, la tête haute. Quand enfin Helena put parler, ce fut d'une voix tremblante de colère :

—Bien que je ne vous doive aucune explication, sachez Miss, que mon sang est aussi pur que le vôtre. Peut-être même plus que le vôtre étant une descendante directe de Rowena Serdaigle. Mais peu importe, vos propos sont inacceptables, choquants et malsains. Severus Snape n'a été fidèle qu'à un seul homme, Albus Dumbledore. Quant à la prétendue réprobation de Voldemort, voila bien le signe que vous êtes assez folle pour faire valoir votre attachement à ces idées qui sont aussi éculées que condamnables. Sachez que cette…conversation sera rapportée à la directrice de cet établissement ainsi qu'à votre directeur de Maison. Maintenant, sortez et ne remettez plus jamais les pieds dans mon infirmerie.

—Méfiez-vous quand même, vous n'êtes qu'une infirmière sans importance. Ma famille est très puissante et il se pourrait bien que ce soit vous qui sortiez un jour de cette infirmerie et de ce château !

—Ne me menacez pas. SORTEZ !

Helena vit la jeune française tourner les talons et sortir du bureau en claquant la porte. Elle s'effondra alors sur sa chaise, les jambes tremblantes. Elle inspira profondément quelques secondes et posa la main sur son ventre, comme pour rassurer son bébé.

Comment, pensa-t-elle, une telle jeune fille pouvait cracher autant de venin et s'en prendre à elle sans aucune raison ? A moins …A moins qu'elle soit guidée par la jalousie ? Elle concevait parfaitement que Severus puisse susciter des sentiment chez une jeune fille. Une élégante prestance, un velouté de voix exceptionnel ainsi due des yeux implacablement noirs faisaient de lui un homme fascinant et son aura de mage noir, proche du seigneur des ténèbres, était certainement très attirante pour une personne qui partagait les idées de Voldemort. Se pouvait-il que Cécilia Linier soit amoureuse de son professeur ?

Helena secoua la tête et termina de ranger ses potions. La jeune femme irait dès qu'elle aurait terminé demander audience à Minerva, considérant que ce qui venait de se passer était très grave.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Cécilia Linier descendait lentement les étages depuis l'infirmerie jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle n'avait pas compté sur une telle opposition de la part de l'infirmière. Elle pressentait des ennuis. Elle n'avait pas peur de la directrice mais il en allait autrement avec son directeur de Maison. Il serait peut-être moins aisé qu'elle ne le pensait de se faire une place dans la vie de son professeur. Sa compagne avait du caractère et visiblement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser intimider, ce que la jeune française n'avait pas prévu. Peut-être serait-il plus prudent de renoncer au Maitre des potions…

Elle haussa les épaules et entra dans la salle vert et argent. Elle alla chercher son livre, s'installa dans le divan et attendit les représailles…

Pendant ce temps, Helena s'élevait vers le bureau de Minerva Mac Gonagall. Elle reçut l'autorisation d'entrer et s'installa dans un fauteuil face à son ainée.

—Chère Helena, comment vous portez-vous ? Montrez-moi donc un peu ce petit, fit-elle, une lueur espiègle au fond des yeux.

Helena sourit et plaqua la blouse contre son ventre. La vieille écossaise eut une mine attendrie et l'invita à parler.

—Minerva, il s'est passé quelque chose de…bizarre à l'infirmerie tout à l'heure. Une élève est venue me voir prétextant avoir besoin d'une potion et s'est conduite d'une drôle de façon.

—Que s'est-il passé ?

—Elle a été assez injurieuse sur la relation que j'ai avec Severus et m'a plus ou moins accusée de l'avoir détourné du droit chemin tracé par Voldemort.

La directrice eut un sursaut et porta la main à son cœur.

—Par Merlin ! Comment…bafouilla-t-elle, comment peut-on encore distiller de pareilles sornettes ? De qui s'agit-il et que vous a-t-elle dit exactement ?

—Il s'agit de la jeune française, Cécilia Linier. Quant à ce qu'elle m'a dit, il serait préférable que vous le voyez par vous-même, considéra la plus jeune en sortant une petit fiole de sa poche.

Minerva se leva et appela un elfe de maison.

—Winkie, trouve le professeur Snape. Dis-lui de me retrouver immédiatement dans mon bureau. Je considère qu'il doit être mis au courant, continua-telle à l'adresse d'Helena dés que l'elfe eut disparu.

—C'est aussi mon avis. Après tout cette jeune fille appartient à sa maison, c'est à lui de résoudre le problème.

—Tenez, voici une tasse de thé, mon petit, cela vous fera du bien. Je présume que ce que nous allons voir est assez choquant et vous n'avez pas besoin de ça dans votre état.

—Je vais bien Minerva, ne vous en faites pas. Je suis à même de gérer les problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.

—Oh, je n'en doute pas, vu la façon dont vous avez réussi a soigner Severus malgré lui ! Cela a dû vous demander une énergie considérable et une bonne dose de courage ! Je vous admire.

Helena n'eut pas le temps de répondre, une tornade noire venait de faire irruption dans la pièce, se précipitant sur elle.

—Helena que ce passe-t-il ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu te sens mal ?

—Tout va bien, Severus, lâchez donc cette jeune femme, elle ne peut plus respirer ! S'écria Minerva.

L'étau des grands bras se desserra pour libérer son amie qui manquait d'air.

—Ouf ! Severus, calme toi, je vais très bien, le rassura Helena. J'ai juste quelque chose à te montrer ainsi qu'à Minerva. Cela s'est passé il y a une demie heure à l'infirmerie. Voulez-vous bien sortir votre pensine, s'il vous plait ?

La directrice fit un geste vers un grand placard et une magnifique coupe en pierre en sortit. Helena y versa la fiole de souvenirs . Les deux professeurs se penchèrent et disparurent dans le contenu argenté.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils reprenaient pied sur le tapis et regardèrent la plus jeune, une lueur effarée dans les yeux de la plus vieille, le regard plus sombre que jamais pour son collègue. Il crispait les mâchoires et serrait les poings.

—Je ne pensait pas qu'elle oserait s'en prendre à toi. Pourtant Draco m'avait prévenu.

—Comment ça, il t'a prévenu ? Qu'est-ce-que c'est que cette histoire ?

—Depuis le début de l'année cette jeune fille me harcèle pour que je la prenne comme apprentie. Je pensait m'être bien fait comprendre mais apparemment, mon refus n'a pas suffit. Là, elle a dépassé les bornes. Je vous demande d'agir Minerva et définitivement. Sa conduite est inqualifiable et il est hors de question que cette…fille reste dans cette établissement où elle n'a pas sa place !

—J'en suis bien consciente, Severus, elle est allée trop loin et je vais envoyer un hibou au ministre Schacklebolt pour qu'il vienne et prenne les mesures nécessaires à son rapatriement en France. Pour l'instant, je vais convoquer cette jeune personne et la confronter à Kingsley. Helena, vous pouvez rentrer dans vos appartements, ma chère amie. Quand à vous Severus, voulez vous bien aller chercher Melle Linier ?

—Je me fais une joie de vous l'amener, dés que j'aurai raccompagné Helena.

—Ne maltraitez pas quand même pas votre élève !

Il haussa un sourcil :

—En ai-je l'habitude ? Et il sortit entraînant l'infirmière.

Minerva le regarda partir avec un sourire narquois et prit un parchemin pour écrire au ministre. Quelques minutes plus tard un grand oiseau roux s'envola…

Arrivés dans les cachots, Severus fit entrer Helena dans leur salon et la prit dans ses bras.

—Je te promet que cette fille va partir d'ici, elle ne pourra plus t'atteindre.

La jeune femme soupira.

—Tu sais, je pense qu'elle nourrit un tendre sentiment pour toi. Je l'ai remarqué depuis le début. Sa façon de nous regarder à table, sa manière de te suivre des yeux…Tu sembles être le seul à n'avoir rien vu, rien deviné.

—Qu'en ai-je à faire des sentiments des gamines à qui je fais la classe ? Elles n'ont aucune importance pour moi et je ne les voie même pas. Comment pourrais-je avoir envie de regarder une autre femme alors que j'ai la chance et le bonheur de t'avoir toi ? Murmura Severus à son oreille en la serrant contre lui.

—Je vais petit à petit ressembler à un phoque échoué sur une plage ! Il me semble que certaines jeunes filles seraient bien plus appétissantes pour un homme comme toi. Je…je ne serais pas surprise que cela arrive, avoua-t-elle, le visage enfoui dans le torse ferme.

A ces mots, il la prit par les épaules et l'écarta doucement de lui.

—Ne dis pas ça. Tu n'as pas encore une petite idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi ? D'où te viens ce manque de confiance en toi ? Tu ne m'as pas habitué à ça. Réagit et cesse de te mettre ces idées en tête. Viens avec moi…

Il l'entraîna dans leur chambre et la mit face au grand miroir de l'armoire, collant son torse au dos féminin.

—Regarde. Que vois-tu ?

—Un homme magnifique !

Il eut un soupir légèrement agacé.

—Moi, je vois une femme belle, épanouie, qui porte la vie et qui a dans les yeux cette sérénité propre aux femmes aimées et chéries. Parce qu'au fond de toi, tu sais que cette fille n'est rien, quelle ne t'arrive pas à la cheville et n'y arrivera jamais. Tu sais pourquoi . Parce que tu as l'amour, la bonté, la générosité et la grâce en toi. Tu es toute de douceur et de délicatesse et tu as réussi à me faire aimer la vie. Je t'aime Helena et sur ma vie, je te jure que tu n'auras jamais rien à craindre de qui que ce soit ni de quoi que ce soit tant que tu continueras à m'aimer comme tu sais si bien le faire. C'est moi qui tremble à l'idée que tu puisses me quitter un jour. Alors maintenant, continua Severus en la retournant face à lui, je vais aller chercher cette idiote et la conduire au bureau de la directrice où le ministre doit l'attendre et je peux te garantir que plus jamais nous n'entendrons parler d'elle.

Doucement, Severus prit le visage de sa compagne entre ses grandes mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Des pouces il essuya les larmes qui perlaient aux paupières d'Helena et lui donna un baiser profond qui les laissa tremblants. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre puis Severus se détacha lentement d'elle. Il la fixa quelques instants, le temps de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, lui sourit et, d'une voix rauque, lui murmura à l'oreille :

—As-tu encore des secrets, comme ta parenté avec Rowena Serdaigle ? Décidément, tu est une jeune femme bien surprenante…Je vais classer le problème Linier et je reviens m'occuper de toi…

Helena eut un petit rire et le regarda partir rejoindre la salle des Serpentard, en espérant quand même qu'il ne serait pas trop dur avec la jeune fille…

Severus entra dans la salle commune de sa Maison et fut accueilli par un brouhaha qui indiquait que les jeunes se préparaient pour le repas du soir. Il vit tout de suite la française assise droite comme un I sur le canapé et se dirigea droit vers elle. Le silence se fit, chacun s'interrogeant sur la présence de leur professeur. Il n'eut rien à dire; d'un regard il enjoignit à Cécilia de le suivre et ils sortirent. Elle pouvait sentir la violence et la colère contenues dans le grand corps qui marchait à ses côtés et eut envie de fuir au plus loin. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de réussir.

En silence, ils gagnèrent le passage pour accéder au bureau de la directrice et s'engagèrent dans l'escalier en colimaçon après qu'il eut murmuré le mot de passe. A l'arrivée, Cécilia se raidit encore plus quand elle reconnut le ministre de la magie. Minerva se leva et prit la parole.

—Melle Linier, j'ai été avertie de votre conduite face à Miss Monnier. Je puis vous dire qu'une telle attitude n'est pas digne d'une sorcière de votre valeur. Vous venez de signer votre bannissement de cette école et votre comportement sera signalé dans votre dossier. Mais avant de repartir dans votre pays voulez vous je vous prie, présenter vos excuses à notre infirmière et nous expliquer ce qu'il vous à pris ?

—Je ne vois pas pourquoi je présenterais des excuses ! Quant aux faits, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vous a raconté mais je n'ai rien dis de mal ! Fit la jeune hautaine.

Le Maitre des potions intervint, doucereux.

—Je suis pour quelques instants encore votre directeur de Maison alors je vous laisse le bénéfice du doute. Faites-nous donc part de votre version des faits.

—Tout d'abord je lui ai demandé une potion contre le mal de ventre en lui disant que cette école comportait le plus grand maitre des potions de notre temps, qu'il devait bien exister un remède de ce genre concocté par ses soins…

—Ensuite ? susurra Snape.

—Ensuite je me suis aperçue qu'elle était enceinte et je lui ai présenté tous mes vœux. Voilà.

—C'est tout ?

—Cela c'est passé comme je vous l'ai dit !

—Alors vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à boire une gorgée de veritaserum pour confirmer vos dires ?

—Mais je ne vois pas de quel droit ! Cette méthode est interdite sur les élève ! S'insurgea la fille pleine d'aplomb.

—Mademoiselle, intervint Kingsley Schacklebolt, les faits qui vous sont reprochés sont grave. Je suis d'accord avec le professeur Snape et vous demande d'accéder à sa demande.

La jeune fille pâlit et recula d'un pas.

—N..non…c'est inutile. Je…je suis désolée…

—Ce n'est pas à nous de recevoir vos excuses, tonna l'homme de noir vêtu. Nous savons exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, Miss Monnier nous a montré ses souvenirs, il est donc inutile d'avoir recours au veritaserum. Mais comme il est hors de question de faire subir votre vue à notre infirmière, je me charge de lui faire part de vos regrets. Quant à moi, je vous ai assez vu et croyez bien que si nous nous retrouvons un jour face à face ou si vous osez encore vous en prendre à Helena, de quelque manière que ce soit, je vous ferai regretter vos paroles de façon…définitive.

La phrase s'était terminée en murmure encore plus inquiétant.

A la violence de ces mots, Minerva eut un sursaut et la française se ratatina sur place.

—Je…vous..vous promets…que vous n'entendrez…plus jamais…parler de moi, chuchota-elle d'une petite voix.

Le grand professeur la toisa d'un regard noir et sortit dans un envol de cape, après avoir salué le ministre. Celui-ci s'approcha de la rebelle, lui ligota les mains à l'aide de liens magiques et murmura à Minerva avec un clin d'oeil :

—Et oui, à moi aussi il arrive à faire peur ! Puis il transplana avec sa prisonnière.

La vieille écossaise prit quelques minutes pour se reprendre de sa frayeur engendrée par son professeur et se prépara à descendre à la grande salle car l'heure du souper approchait.

Severus entra dans son appartement et se dirigea droit vers son amie, la prit dans ses bras et lui chuchota:

—Nous n'entendrons plus parler d'elle, elle est à ce moment même en route pour le ministère de magie de France avec Kingsley. Elle regrette mais c'est la peur qui la fait parler.

Helena poussa un soupir et émis :

—Il est dommage qu'une jeune fille de cet âge gâche son avenir de cette façon. Je suppose qu'elle était bonne élève.

—Oui, excellente, c'est vrai mais elle a provoqué elle-même sa chute. Que cela lui serve de leçon. Et maintenant, que dirais-tu de diner ici ce soir et de nous coucher de bonne heure ?

—Aurais-tu des idées coquines en tête ? lui répondit-elle, amusée.

—Toujours, avec toi….


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à tous, merci à tous mes lecteurs et en particulier à Eladora pour son travail de relecture.

Cette histoire approche de la fin, il serait temps de me dire ce que vous en pensez…

Chapitre 12

L'incident ne fut bientôt plus qu'un lointain mauvais souvenir. Le printemps était installé depuis plus de deux mois et cette fin de mai annonçait un été précoce et chaud pour l'Ecosse.

Helena se leva difficilement, un point dans le dos lui coupant presque le souffle. Progressivement, elle se redressa et respira plusieurs fois intensément. La douleur perdit de son intensité et elle se dit qu'une mauvaise position dans le nuit avait dû la provoquer. En y repensant, cette douleur ne l'avait pas quittée depuis la veille au soir.

Severus devenait de plus en plus protecteur avec elle et prenait de plus en plus de précautions quand il lui faisait l'amour. Il adorait se coller à son dos et l'aimer en gardant ses mains posées sur son ventre maintenant proéminent. Même quand elle le chevauchait, il caressait la bosse avec dévotion, comme pour rassurer son fils sur cette présence intermittente et envahissante.

Severus avait bien essayé de convaincre Helena d'éviter la pénétration sous prétexte de ne pas faire mal à l'enfant, mais elle avait rétorqué que le bébé était heureux si ses parents l'étaient et qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Et puis ils avaient tellement besoin l'un de l'autre, de leur amour…

Helena appela un elfe pour avoir du thé, se sentant incapable d'avaler quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle but la moitié d'une tasse, prit sa douche et monta rejoindre Poppy qui avait reprit son service à mi-temps depuis quelques semaines. Les deux femmes s'entendaient bien et coordonnaient leur travail de façon efficace.

Poppy la regarda arriver, les sourcils froncés.

—Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Helena ? Vous êtes pâle.

—Je me sens fatiguée et j'ai mal au dos, certainement une mauvaise position pour dormir. Ce petit ange ne me laisse pas beaucoup de repos, il s'entraîne à devenir attrapeur…

La vieille infirmière eut un petit sourire et s'approcha de sa jeune collègue.

—Ma petite Helena, vous allez vous allonger sur un lit, prendre du repos, car le futur joueur de quidditch va bientôt arriver !

—Non ! Il reste encore plus d'une semaine et…

—Ttttt… je vous dis de vous allonger, je vais faire prévenir Severus.

—Allons Poppy, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien, juste un peu de fatigue…D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas perdu les eaux…

Au moment où elle disait cela, une intense douleur lui déchira le ventre et la fit se plier en deux dans un cri.

Voyant cela, Poppy se précipita vers elle et la guida jusqu'au lit le plus proche sur mequel elle la fit s'allonger.

—Ah, ces jeunes ! Bougonna-t-elle. Ils croient tout savoir…Ne bougez pas de là, je vais chercher Severus. Quand la douleur reviendra, respirez par petit coup, le temps que la contraction passe.

Elle n'avait pas finit sa phrase qu'Helena gémit en se crispant et se mit à haleter comme le lui avait dit son ainée.

—Et bien, on dirait qu'il est pressé ! Courage, à tout de suite.

Et elle s'en fut en courant jusqu'aux cachots prévenir le futur papa.

Elle frappa à la porte de la salle de potions derrière laquelle régnait le silence juste troublé par le son des couteaux découpant les ingrédients et des louches remuant les mélanges.

Elle entendit un « entrez ! » sec et entra dans la pièce.

—Severus, faites vous remplacer tout de suite, on a besoin de vous à l'infirmerie, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. C'est le moment !

Le terrible professeur resta un moment interdit puis se rua à travers la salle en ordonnant à Draco de terminer le cours. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les étages qui le séparaient de l'infirmerie et entra en trombe dans le lieu. Il repéra Helena exsangue sur un lit et accourut vers elle. Il lui prit la main et posa l'autre sur sa joue.

—Helena, souffla-t-il, je suis là, Poppy va te soulager…Oh, ma douce…

Entendant sa voix, Helena sourit et, entre deux contractions lui glissa:

—Tu peux lui acheter son premier balai, il vient d'attraper le Vif D'Or…

—Comment peux-tu plaisanter dans un moment pareil, alors que tu souffre le martyre ?

Poppy entra à ce moment dans les locaux, essoufflée, n'ayant pas la forme physique de Severus. Elle se précipita vers Helena, la dévêtit d'un coup de baguette et la recouvrit d'un drap. Elle lui fit écarter les jambes et procéda à l'examen.

—Cela fait un moment que vous êtes en travail, votre col est dilaté à neuf, le bébé ne va pas tarder à naître. A mon avis dans une heure vous serez les heureux parents d'un petit qui ne fera que ce qu'il a décidé ! Tiens, ça me rappelle quelqu'un !

Severus était tellement inquiet pour Helena et en même temps tellement heureux qu'il ne réagit pas au trait d'humour de Poppy. Il ne lâchait pas sa main et guettait les contractions sur le visage de celle qu'il aimait.

Poppy murmura un sort en passant sa baguette sur le ventre de la parturiente et Helena sentit aussitôt la douleur disparaître.

—Voila qui devrait vous soulager jusqu'à la naissance, mon petit. Maintenant reposez-vous, vous avez besoin de forces pour ce qui va suivre. Restez avec elle Severus. Vous avez besoin l'un de l'autre. Je reviens dans une demie heure.

—Je n'avais pas l'intention de bouger d'ici, chuchota-t-il, impressionné par l'instant.

Disparut l'être froid, vindicatif, hautain. Il n'était plus qu'un homme désemparé devant la souffrance de la femme de sa vie, inquiet pour l'enfant et se découvrant en même temps une force et une foi en l'avenir dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné éprouver un jour. Il avait l'impression que rien de mauvais ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Il se sentait invincible. Mais un autre sentiment l'animait. Il se rendait compte que, si puissant soit-il, si courageux qu'il put être, il se sentait si petit face à Helena. Elle allait lui donner un enfant ! Le rêve secret de sa vie ! Les femmes étaient des êtres supérieurs, elles représentaient l'avenir, la survie de l'espèce et, pour cela, étaient précieuses.

Il détailla les traits de son amie qui avait fermé les yeux. Il adorait sa bouche pulpeuse, son petit nez droit, sa peau veloutée et ses yeux qui étaient d'une couleur d'à peine un ton plus clair que les siens. Il se demandait à qui ressemblerait leur fils. Il avait l'impression qu'il l'aimerait encore plus s'il ressemblait à sa si douce maman…

Au bout d'une demie heure, Poppy vint voir où en était Helena puis repartit à son bureau. Encore une demie heure plus tard, elle repoussa le drap et constata que le col était complètement ouvert.

—Bien ! Helena, Severus, c'est le moment. Votre bébé va naître. Severus…Severus ! Ah non, vous n'allez pas vous trouver mal ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant le grand et fort professeur pâlir et devenir aussi blanc que le drap.

Helena tourna la tête et vit l'homme hagard qui se tenait près d'elle, ne sachant que faire.

—Chéri, dit-elle doucement, je vais avoir besoin de toi, reste avec moi.

Les paroles atteignirent le cerveau embrumé de Severus, les prunelles noires se fixèrent sur Helena et il réagit immédiatement, chassant cet accès de panique. Son teint repris une couleur normal. Il regarda Poppy et lui demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire.

—Placez vous dans le dos d'Helena, soutenez la, posez les mains sur son ventre pour sentir les contractions et avertissez moi quand une arrive. Quand je vous le dirai Helena, prenez une grande inspiration, bloquez la et poussez de toutes vos force jusqu'à ce que je vous dise d'arrêter. Ok ?

Les deux hochèrent la tête. Severus prit position et attendit quelques secondes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la sage-femme et lui fit un signe de tête.

—Très bien, Helena, inspirez à fond, bloquez, poussez. Aller, aller…

Helena fit ce que Poppy lui avit dit et se mit à pousser autant qu'elle pouvait. La voix profonde de Severus lui murmurait des encouragements à l'oreille, ses mains sur son ventre lui faisait du bien.

—Relâchez ! Très bien. Severus, à la prochaine contraction. Respirez profondément ma petite, prenez des forces…Poussez !….

Au bout d'un quart d'heure d'efforts, enfin, une petite tête noire apparut, puis un petit corps bien vigoureux duquel sortit un grand cri de protestation. Poppy éclata de rire :

—C'est bien ce que je craignait, aussi râleur que son père ! Venez couper le cordon, heureux papa. Je suis contente, je n'ai pas perdu la main, s'écria l'ancienne sage-femme.

Severus, tout tremblant de découvrir cette petite chose qui hurlait, reposa une Helena exténuée mais souriante sur le lit et s'approcha de la vieille infirmière. Elle lui tendit des ciseaux et lui indiqua où couper. Ce qu'il fit, emplit d'émotion et s'en fut à l'autre bout du lit, retrouver sa compagne pendant que Poppy enveloppait le petit dans des langes et le déposait dans un berceau qu'elle avait fait apparaître. Elle administra à Helena les derniers soins puis changea les draps à l'aide d'un sort et recouvrit la jeune maman d'une chemise longue, pouvant s'ouvrir sur le devant. Pour finir, elle envoya un patronus à Minerva pour la prévenir que le bébé était arrivé et que sa maman et lui étaient en bonne santé.

Enfin, elle reprit le bébé et le posa sur le ventre de sa maman. Celle-ci saisit la main de Severus et ensemble, ils découvrirent ce petit être qui allait changer leur vie. Severus ne pouvait détacher son regard de son fils; de son petit nez droit comme celui de sa mère, de ses lèvres fines semblables aux siennes, d'épais cheveux noirs recouvraient son crâne et oh, surprise, les petits yeux s'ouvrirent et il se trouva confronté à deux iris aussi noirs que la nuit. Par Merlin ! Cet enfant était le parfait mélange d'eux deux.

—Phoebus, je voudrais l'appeler Phoebus, notre soleil, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda doucement Helena.

—Phoebus Albus Snape, cela me convient. C'est parfait mon ange. Et lui, tu croix qu'il aime ?

Severus tendit le doigt vers la petite main et sursauta quand une menotte vigoureuse s'en empara tandis que le regard noir le fixait. Il sentit monter en lui une boule, une immense boule d'amour qui menaça de le submerger. Il entendit vaguement la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et l'exclamation ravie de Minerva Mac Gonagall.


	13. Chapter 13

Un grand merci à mes lectrices et lecteurs, pour vous le dernier chapitre de cette histoire…

Bises à tous, en particulier à Eladora pour son travail de correction et sa gentillesse.

A un de ces jours pour une nouvelle histoire…

Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR, bien sûr.

Chapitre 13

Severus, submergé par l'émotion et ne sachant comment la gérer devant Minerva, libéra son doigt, s'éloigna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il descendit lentement les étages et passa la grande porte. Il se retrouva dans le parc, perdu dans ses pensées. Et là, reprenant conscience, il s'autorisa un voyage dans ses souvenirs, l'ultime.

D'abord son enfance, misérable et malheureuse avec son père qui n'acceptait pas que son fils ait la même « tare » que sa mère et qui les battait tous les deux; son adolescence malmenée par Potter père et sa bande, juste éclairée par la jeune Lily, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui lance au visage les mauvaises paroles et perde son amitié; l'erreur fatale, son entrée dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, la marque, son initiation, les réunions de mangemorts toutes plus sordides les unes que les autres; la prophétie, la trahison et la terrible nuit du trente et un octobre, la chute de Voldemort et son allégeance à Albus Dumbledore.

Et tout avait recommencé, après quelques années de calme. L'arrivée de Potter junior, son rôle d'espion, ses batailles pour protéger Harry, le retour du mage noir, les soirées décadentes chez Lucius Malfoy, le dernier combat et l'attaque de Nagini.

Et enfin la renaissance après deux mois de coma, lorsque ses yeux s'étaient ouverts sur le regard brun velouté d'Helena, son infirmière, son amie, son amante, son amour. Celle qui venait de mettre au monde son merveilleux petit garçon, celle qu'il brûlait tout à coup de retrouver pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve.

Au pas de course Severus remonta à l'infirmerie et sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux devant le tableau qu'il avait devant les yeux. Lui, le puissant sorcier, l'homme sombre, imprégné de violence depuis tant d'année, se mit à pleurer en voyant son petit garçon accroché au sein de sa mère. Il tétait avidement, sous le regard attendrit de la directrice. Severus s'approcha. Minerva sentant sa présence se leva de sa chaise, lui pressa gentiment le bras et les laissa seuls. Helena laissa couler ses larmes en voyant celles de son compagnon. Au bout d'un moment passé à admirer leur petit miracle prendre son premier repas avec de vigoureux bruits de succion, Helena posa la main sur la joue de Severus et lui chuchota :

—Pourquoi pleurons-nous alors que tout le bonheur du monde s'offre à nous ?

—Parce que ce bonheur est trop fort, il nous faut l'apprivoiser, lui répondit-il sur le même ton.

—Alors tout va bien…

—Oui, sourit Severus, tout va très bien.

Il retira ses bottes, s'allongea à côté d'Helena et les entoura tous deux de ses bras. Là, dans ce cocon protecteur, le petit Phoebus laissa échapper le mamelon de sa mère et s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

La nouvelle se propagea comme une trainer de poudre dans toute l'école et, le soir, à la fin des cours, Ginny et Draco s'empressèrent de gagner l'infirmerie. Ils découvrirent le petit garçon, accroché au sein de sa mère, celle-ci resplendissante et Severus les couvant d'un regard aimant. La jeune rousse eut les larmes aux yeux devant cette image familiale.

—Par Merlin, il est magnifique ! Oh ! Comme il vous ressemble Severus ! Il a vos yeux, vos cheveux, votre bouche. Oh, c'est incroyable ! Il a juste le petit nez d'Helena.

—Merci de me trouver magnifique, Ginny ! Et je remercie le ciel de ne pas lui avoir donné mon nez…

Draco s'esclaffa en embrassant Helena et le front du petit.

—Belle façon de résumer plusieurs phrases Severus. Je te reconnais bien là.

Ils furent interrompu dans leurs rires par Minerva qui entrait dans la pièce avec Poppy.

—Bonsoir à tous. Helena, Severus, je voulais juste vous dire que Phoebus Albus Snape est inscrit dans le grand livre de Poudlard ainsi que dans les registre du ministère, bien entendu. Ce qui veut dire que dans onze ans, vous recevrez sa lettre de convocation pour son entrée à Poudlard.

A ces mots, ils virent tous le maitre des potions blêmir et les regarder, les yeux hagards. Helena le regarda avec inquiétude et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

—Je viens juste de réaliser que je vais devoir lui enseigner les potions…

—Et que tu vas l'avoir devant toi, avec tous les autres cornichons décérébrés, conclut Draco.

—Oui, gémit le professeur, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Minerva éclata de rire, bientôt suivie des autres.

—Jai hâte de voir ça, s'écria-t-elle. En attendant, j'ai autre chose à vous demander. Avez-vous pensé à un parrain et une marraine pour ce petit ?

Les deux parents se regardèrent. Ils n'en avaient encore pas parlé mais se comprirent sans mot dire. Severus prit la parole.

—Nous n'en avons pas encore discuté mais je pense qu'Helena a la même idée que moi. C'est pourquoi, en son nom et au mien, je vous demande, Ginny, Draco, si vous voulez ce petit comme filleul.

Les deux jeunes gens sourirent et s'approchèrent pour entourer l'enfant qui venait de s'endormir, repu. Draco regarda tour à tour son parrain et Helena et dit :

—C'est un honneur que vous nous faites là et nous vous en remercions. Nous serons très heureux d'accompagner ce petit dans la vie et de lui faire découvrir le monde magique à vos côtés. Merci du fond du cœur.

Après les congratulations d'usage, Poppy permis à Helena de rejoindre les cachots avec le petit. Il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle reste à l'infirmerie, l'enfant et elle étant en bonne santé. Ils seraient bien mieux aux côtés de Severus, estima-t-elle.

Severus réduisit donc le berceau et tout le monde se dirigea vers les appartements du couple où ils prirent congé les uns des autres. Helena se sentait fatiguée, quoi de plus normal, et voulait se reposer pendant que son fils dormait. Elle allait devoir se caler à son rythme, dormir en même temps que lui, manger en même temps que lui et garder malgré tout du temps pour le papa.

En arrivant dans leur salon, ils furent accueillis par Albus, installé dans le fauteuil du petit tableau. Les plus jeunes furent touchés par les larmes dans les yeux du vieil homme quand ils lui présentèrent leur fils. Larmes qui coulèrent quand ils lui apprirent les prénoms de l'enfant. Il les félicita longuement, s'extasia sur le petit et prit congé d'eux pour les laisser se reposer, sans doute aussi pour cacher son émotion.

Severus installa le berceau à côté de leur lit et y déposa tendrement le bébé. Curieusement, il avait tout de suite été à l'aise avec l'enfant, le portant avec sureté, sans aucune hésitation ou maladresse. Il revint dans le salon où Helena était assise sur le canapé et dévorait à pleines dents des sandwichs qu'elle avait commandé aux elfes. Le professeur s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda manger.

—Quoi ? Fit-elle, la bouche pleine.

—Rien ! Ou plutôt si, tu m'amuses. Ton appétit n'a pas diminué, à ce que je vois.

—Normal, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier soir ! Et je te rappelle que j'ai accouché ce matin et que cela demande de l'énergie.

—Tu as été incroyable. Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser subir encore ce supplice. Je pense qu'un seul enfant nous suffit. A ton avis ?

—Pourtant il est tellement parfait que je suis sûre qu'une demie douzaine d'autres petits aussi réussis formerait une magnifique famille. Tu ne crois pas ?

Il la regarda d'un air effaré avant de discerner la lueur moqueuse au fond des prunelles de la jeune femme. Il lui prit le sandwich qu'elle tenait et le posa sur la table. Il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui rendit son baiser avec amour et tendresse et lui chuchota :

—Je plaisante, tu le sais. Je suis d'accord avec toi. Notre fils ne manquera de rien et aura assez de monde autour de lui pour qu'il ne se sente jamais seul. Il aura une enfance heureuse, Severus, ne ressemblant en rien à la tienne, ne t'inquiète pas. Quant à ta capacité à être un bon père, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tu as le cœur de ta mère, pas la violence de ton père. Je sais que c'est surtout ça qui te tracasse.

—Comment as-tu fait pour me connaitre aussi bien, en si peu de temps ?

—Je pense que cela vient de mon métier. Je dois être capable de discerner la douleur et les peurs que mes patients cachent et doit être à même de les gérer. De plus, j'ai perdu mes parents dans un accident lorsque j'avais vingt ans ce qui m'a rendu plus sensible aux peines d'autrui.

—Quel genre d'accident ?

—Une attaque de mangemorts en fait, lors de la première guerre. Ils se sont retrouvés au centre d'un combat entre les sbires de Voldemort et les aurors. Ils n'ont pas eu de chance.

—Cela a dû être terrible pour toi…

—Atroce. Mais j'en suis sortie, mon métier, mes collègues m'ont beaucoup aidé, j'ai repris le dessus et j'ai décidé de faire du mieux que je pouvais pour les autres. C'est pour ça que, lors de ma première année dans le monde du travail, j'ai suivi des cours du soir en psychologie pour me permettre d'apporter un plus dans mon contact avec les malades.

—Tu es extraordinaire. D'un drame tu es parvenue à faire une force.

—Mais toi aussi tu es extraordinaire, mon Prince. Ta vie n'a rien de banale et ta force à toi proviens de ce que tu as vécu. Mais tout sorcier puissant que tu sois, tu ne pourras pas nourrir ton fils quand il se réveillera dans quelques heures. Alors comme j'ai besoin de sommeil, je vais me coucher. Et j'ai aussi besoin de tes bras…

Sous le regard bienveillant de son amant, Helena se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour une douche bien méritée et le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard. Quand elle se lova contre lui, il sourit en posant ses mains sur elle. Il s'était tellement habitué à caresser son ventre distendu qu'il fut un peu perdu de ne plus sentir cette proéminence.

Helena s'en rendit compte tout de suite et se mit à rire.

—C'est surprenant n'est-ce-pas ? Moi aussi je m'y étais habituée ! Mais cette lourdeur ne va pas me manquer longtemps. Maintenant, j'ai du boulot pour retrouver ma silhouette d'avant !

—Tu me plais comme tu es. Peut m'importe ton apparence, c'est ton cœur et ton esprit qui m'intéresse. Dors mon ange, Phoebus ne tardera pas à te réveiller.

Ils sombrèrent dans le sommeil quelques heures, Phoebus, ayant peut-être senti inconsciemment que sa maman avait besoin de repos, ne s'agita qu'aux premières heures du jour. Helena se leva d'un bon au premier gémissement et ramena son fils dans leur lit pour l'allaiter. C'est sur ce tableau que Severus ouvrit les yeux.

—Je voudrais me réveiller tous les matins qu'il me reste à vivre avec vous deux à mes côtés…

—Tu imagines ton fils dans notre lit jusqu'à quel âge ?

—Le temps que tu l'allaiteras… Pas plus, il est hors de question que je te partage dans mon lit avec qui que ce soit, serait-ce un enfant !

—Tu me rassures ! Moi non plus je n'ai pas l'intention de te partager. Dés qu'il ne boira plus au sein, je lui aménagerai ma chambre. Il y sera très bien.

Ainsi fut fait. Quatre mois plus tard, Helena avait repris son travail, alternant avec Poppy la tenue de l'infirmerie et la garde de Phoebus. Son lait avait tari ce qui permettait à Severus de prendre part plus activement à la vie de son garçon. Il s'empressait de renvoyer ses élèves dés le cours terminé pour lui donner son biberon, son bain ou le changer.

Quelques jours après la naissance, Severus avait offert à Helena une jolie bague en or. Elle était ornée d'une magnifique perle noire, d'un noir aussi profond que les yeux de leur fils et entourée de petits diamants. Il avait mis un genou à terre et l'avait demandée en mariage, arguant du fait qu'il fallait absolument faire d'eux des parents honnêtes pour leur petit garçon. Mais surtout parce qu'il l'aimait.

Leur mariage s'était déroulé au début des vacances, très simplement mais avec beaucoup d'émotion. Quelques minutes après avoir célébré le baptême de Phoebus, Minerva eut la grande joie de les unir lors d'une cérémonie simple. Narcissa et Mia avaient accepté avec plaisir d'être les témoins des mariés. La journée se termina dans la grande salle, devant un repas somptueux, préparé par les elfes de Poudlard, heureux de faire plaisir et d'honorer ainsi les deux habitants du château.

Ses anciennes relations, le voyant dans ces situations, se demanderaient ce qui était arrivé à Severus Snape, le terrible professeur, l'ancien mangemort, l'un des sorciers les plus puissant, craint d'une grande partie de la population magique.

En fait, toutes ses années, il lui avait manqué la vie, une vie aux côtés d'une femme. Une femme qui avait su voir au-delà des apparences, au-delà des aprioris, et qui avait lu en l'homme. Elle lui avait fait don de l'amour et on pourrait penser qu'il aurait été un tout autre homme si elle avait été à ses côtés aux heures les plus sombres de son histoire. Mais c'était cette histoire qui avait forgé celui qu'il était. Quelqu'un de respectueux, d'un immense courage et connaissant le prix à payer pour ses actes. Certes, intransigeant envers lui-même et envers les autres mais c'est ce qui en faisait un homme intègre et sur qui l'on pouvait compter.

Et Helena savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui pour veiller sur elle et sur leur fils, aussi longtemps qu'il serait de ce monde.


End file.
